


Dig og Mig

by beanhappiness



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Some angst, There is a case, kind of
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanhappiness/pseuds/beanhappiness
Summary: I Afdeling Q arbejder de på en sag om en mand der forsvandt nytårsaften 1999, for at dukke død op en uge efter.I mens kæmper Carl med en række af følelser som han har svært ved selv helt at forstå. Rose gør det ikke nemmere for ham. Og det gør en biltur til Jylland med Assad da i hvert fald heller ikke.Baseret på filmuniverset, sat efter "Journal 64" begivenhederne.Kunne ikke finde nogen Carl/Assad fics, så måtte jo skrive en selv ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Chapter 1

Carl var faldet i søvn på sofaen igen, noget der så ud til at ske oftere og oftere efterhånden. Når han kom hjem fra en lang og trættende arbejdsdag, med en eller anden sag kørende rundt i hovedet, var det eneste han kunne gøre at falde om på sofaen og tænde for fjernsynet. Nogle gange var det nok til at han på et tidspunkt ville falde i søvn, af udmattelse og med stemmerne fra tv’et som et beroligende middel mod ensomheden og tunge tanker. Andre gange var han nødsaget til at ty til alkohol for at berolige sig selv nok til at falde i søvn.  
I går havde dog imidlertid ikke været en af de aftener. Den sag de arbejdede med lige for tiden, fra lige omkring årtusindeskiftet, så ikke ud til at komme med nogle overraskelser. En mand, Erik Madsen, var forsvundet fra sin egen nytårsfest, og var blevet fundet druknet i nærheden af Den Nye Lillebæltsbro, under 10 km fra hvor Madsen selv boede. Der var nogle få ting der kunne tyde på at der lå en forbrydelse bag, men indtil videre var der ikke meget der talte for det. Så det galt bare om at gennemgå alle detaljer og så få den lukket, og komme videre med den næste sag.  
Så da han var taget hjem, eller nærmere sagt, da Assad havde tvunget ham til at tage hjem, var det kun almindelige spekulationer der rodede rundt i hovedet på ham. Alle de små detaljer i sagen han ikke kunne få til at passe, hvilket var grunden til at han blev ved at arbejde videre med den.  
Så da Carl vågnede ved at der blev spillet høj musik ovenpå, var det kun almindelig forskrækkelse og derefter irritation der fyldte ham, ikke tømmermænd. Heldigvis. Så kom han i tanke om drømmen han havde været midt i, og overvejede næsten at falde i søvn igen, bare for at vende tilbage til en fantasiverden der var bedre end det liv han levede, men musikken oppe fra Jespers værelse ville sikkert gøre det så godt som umuligt.  
Han gryntede irriteret mens han orienterede sig om hvor i verden han befandt sig. Så hørte han fortrin på trappen til ovenpå, og stemmer, inden musikken stoppede. Hvilket var rart. Han overvejede at igen at ligge sig tilbage på sofaen, men hørte så fortrin på trappen igen. Stille, for stille til at kunne være Jesper. Den dreng havde aldrig taget hensyn til om Carl lå og sov. Så Carl gned sig i højre øje og fik sat sig op, for at se hvem det så kunne være der var kommet ind i hans hjem. Men mest af nysgerrighed frem for urolighed. For en indbrudstyv var det sikkert ikke, han ville vel næppe have dæmpet Jespers forfærdelige musik.  
Da Carl fik rejst sig, og så Assad komme ned af trappen, var han først overrasket, men hvem skulle næsten ellers gide at komme på besøg? Men det ændrede ikke på at Carl stadig ikke forstod hvad den anden mand lavede i hans hjem.  
“Hvordan er du kommet ind?” spurgte Carl.  
“Jeg har været her nok gange, til at vide hvor din ekstranøgle ligger, Carl.” svarede Assad og gik ud i køkkenet.  
Carl kunne ikke benægte at han flere gange havde sagt til Assad at han lige skulle hente et eller andet hjemme hos sig selv når de var på vej ud til et eller andet der var relateret til en sag, og så havde han glemt sine nøgler på stationen. Men det forklarede ikke hvorfor Assad var hjemme hos ham.  
Carl gik ud i køkkenet, der så mere rent ud end han huskede det havde gjort da han var kommet hjem. Havde Assad gjort rent? Det kunne umuligt være Jesper.  
”Hvad fanden har du gang i, mand? Hvorfor er du her?” spurgte Carl.  
Assad der så ud til at være ved at finde mad frem, og ærlig talt virkede lidt for kendt i Carls køkken, vendte sig mod Carl.  
”Du mødte ikke på arbejde, Carl. Så jeg ringede til dig, og du tog ikke telefonen, så jeg kørte herover og du åbnede ikke døren når jeg bankede på. Så jeg lukkede mig selv ind, for at tjekke om du var okay, og så så jeg at dit køkken lignede et bombet lokum.” han trak på skulderne og fortsatte med at tage mad ud af køleskabet.  
Carl skulle lige bruge et par sekunder til at processere hvad Assad lige havde sagt. Arbejde? Fuck, det var kun fredag! Men alarmen på hans mobil burde have ringet, det var den sat til.  
Han gik tilbage ind i stuen og fandt sin mobil der lå på sofabordet, den var død. Det forklarede også hvorfor Assad ikke havde kunne få fat i ham. Han kiggede på uret på væggen, den var næsten middag. Han gad ikke engang bekymre sig om at Jesper uden tvivl også burde være i skole, han var tydeligvis ikke selv det bedste eksempel for drengen.  
Assad kom ind i stuen med en bakke med mad og satte på sofabordet, der var også en tallerken med rundstykker.  
”Sig mig har du også været ved bageren?” spurgte Carl vantro.  
”Jeg var nødt til at handle ind, du havde ikke noget mad i huset.” sagde Assad og gik ud i køkkenet igen, hvor han hentede en termoflaske. ”Kaffe?”  
Carl kiggede bare på ham. Stadig forvirret over hvad det var der foregik.  
”Det er Rose der har lavet det.” sagde Assad, udmærket klar over hvad Carl mente om hans kaffe.  
”Godt,” sagde Carl endelig ”så lad os drikke den i bilen mens vi kører ind på Gården.”  
Han samlede sin jakke op der lå på sofaen, og som han tilsyneladende havde brugt som hovedpude. Han havde stadig det samme tøj på som han havde haft på dagen før, men det var der ikke noget at gøre ved.  
”Carl, vent. Stop.” sagde Assad og stillede sig i vejen for Carl, der allerede var på vej hen til hoveddøren. ”Jeg har sagt til Rose at hun skulle dække over os, okay? Sige at vi var ude og tjekke op på noget om sagen.”  
”Hvad har du?” spurgte Carl, ikke at han bekymrede sig meget om at snyde lidt her og der, men ikke for at holde en dag fri så han kunne spise rundstykker.  
”Carl, seriøst, se på dig selv. Se på dit hus. Dit liv sejler. Du har brug for at slappe lidt af. Nu spiser du noget, og så tager du et bad og tager noget andet tøj på. Okay?”  
Carl hadede når Assad gjorde det dér, det med at komme med gode råd, særligt fordi Carl oftere og oftere fangede sig selv i at lytte til hvad Assad sagde. Og han smed da også demonstrativt jakken tilbage på sofaen og satte sig ned, mens Assad satte sig i stolen overfor og begyndte at hælde kaffe op i to krus.

Et øjeblik snakkede Assad bare om hvad han og Rose havde undersøgt i forhold til sagen inden han var taget hen til Carl. At der var noget der ikke rigtigt gav mening i forhold til at Madsen skulle have begået selvmord, der var ikke nogen der havde fået indflydelse af at han havde problemer eller vidste tegn på depression. Han havde heller ikke drukket specielt meget den aften. Jo, der var mere og mere der tydede på det ikke var en ulykke.  
Imens sad Carl og overvejede hvor meget det egentlig var som Assad havde gjort for ham, bare i løbet af den dag. Hvordan han var kommet på grund fordi han var bekymret for Carl. At han havde fået Rose til at lyve for dem. At han havde brugt tid på at handle ind og ryde op. At han havde prøvet at stoppe Jesper fra at vække Carl med sin rædsomme musik.  
Carl var ikke sikker på om der nogensinde var noget andet menneske i hans voksenliv der havde gjort så meget for ham. Og det værste var, at han forstod stadig ikke hvorfor Assad gjorde det. Carl var ret sikker på at han ikke fortjente den anden mands omsorg.  
Carl kunne ikke huske hvornår han sidst havde fået et ordentligt morgenmåltid. Normalt var det noget med en termokop kaffe og en tør Kohbergbolle på vej ud ad døren, et æble eller ingenting overhovedet. Nu fik han både friske rundstykker fra bageren, rigtig ost og et udvalg af pålæg.  
”Tak.” sagde Carl pludseligt, og afbrød derved Assads opsummering af hvad han og Rose havde nået i løbet af dagen.  
”Vil du ikke høre resten?” spurgte Assad og så spørgende ud.  
For at være ærlig havde Carl ikke hørt så meget efter, han havde været opslugt af sine egne tanker.  
”Jeg mener for alt det her.” sagde han og slog ud med hånden over bordet. ”Fordi du er kommet med alt det her.”  
”Regningen ligger på køkkenbordet.” svarede Assad bare med et smil.  
Et svar Carl værdsatte. Carl var utrolig dårlig til at give udtryk for sine følelser, hvilket Assad udmærket godt vidste.  
Så de spiste videre, og Carl spurgte lidt ind til hvad de havde fundet ud af. Nogle gange kunne han se Assad tage sig selv i ikke at pointere at han tydeligvis allerede havde fortalt det én gang.

Da de var færdige med at spise, var klokken stadig ikke halv et, hvis Carl nu hurtigt tog et bad som Assad gerne ville have, kunne de godt nå tilbage til Politigården og stadig få noget ud af dagen.  
Han følte at han var meget mere afslappet nu, og han ville gerne ind og arbejde med nogle af de nye ting i sagen som Assad og Rose havde fundet. Desuden var det ikke usandsynligt at Rose havde fundet ud af noget mere i mens Assad havde været hos Carl.  
”Okay, giv mig fem minutter til at gøre mig klar, så kører vi.” sagde Carl og rejste sig.  
”Carl, for helvede.” sagde Assad opgivende.  
Men den her gang lod Carl sig ikke stoppe, inden Assad kunne gøre noget var han ude på badeværelset og inde under bruseren, hvor han hurtigt fik taget et bad. Da han var færdig, tog han et håndklæde om livet, fordi han ikke lige havde fået taget noget tøj med ud på badeværelset i farten. Da han åbnede døren til gangen, stod Assad der, Carl var næsten overrasket over at han ikke havde hentet tøj til ham.  
”Carl, jeg mener det, hvis ikke du tager en slapper ender det bare med Marcus sygemelder dig igen. Jeg gør kun det her for din egen skyld.”  
”Jeg kan godt selv vurdere hvornår jeg har brug for en pause.” svarede Carl. Han kunne mærke vandet dryppe ned af ham og lande i en pøl på gulvet, okay så han havde måske været lidt hurtig med at komme ud af badeværelset, og havde ikke fået tørret sig ordentligt.  
”Tydeligvis ikke, du sover ikke ordentligt, spiser ikke, du kan knap nok holde en ordentlig hygiejne.” sagde Assad og begyndte at lyde irriteret over Carls stædighed.  
”Jeg kører om fem minutter.” sagde Carl og ville gå forbi Assad, men var ved at glide på det våde gulv, så Assad måtte gribe ham ved skulderne.  
”Jeg vil ikke engang vide hvad der foregår.” sagde en stemme henne fra trappen.  
Assad havde sluppet Carl igen, da han havde genfundet balancen, og begge mænd kiggede nu hen på Jesper der stod og kiggede på dem, med den største ligegyldighed.  
”Hvorfor er du ikke i skole?” spurgte Carl.  
”Hvorfor er du ikke på arbejde?” svarede drengen igen.  
”Jeg har taget en fridag.” svarede Carl, og ignorerede det irriterede blik Assad sendte ham.  
”Okay, det har jeg også.” svarede Jesper med et skuldertræk. Han gik hen til hoveddøren for at tage sin jakke og sko på.  
”Hvor er du på vej hen?” spurgte Carl. Normalt blandede han sig ikke i hvad Jesper lavede, men alt for at trække tiden ud. Måske ville han være så heldig at Assad ville give op og lade ham arbejde.  
”Jeg skal bare mødes med Mads og nogle af de andre drenge. Måske tager vi i byen i aften.” svarede han, og lød en smule overrasket over at Carl havde spurgt.  
Carl anede ikke hvem Mads var, og derfor heller ikke hvem ”de andre drenge” var, Jespers venner var bare én ting på den lange liste over ting de ikke snakkede om sammen.  
”Jeg håber det er sidste gang jeg tager dig ikke at være i skole.” sagde Carl, selvom han vidste at det var alt for sent at sætte sig i respekt hos drengen.  
”Og jeg håber det er sidste gang jeg skal se dig uden tøj.” svarede Jesper og tog sin mobil op af lommen, da den i det samme ringede. ”Yeah, er på vej. Det er bare min stedfar der opfører sig sygt mærkeligt. Lige nu står han nøgen i gangen og skændes med en kollega.” Jesper sendte igen et blik over mod Carl og Assad.  
Assad undertrykte et grin, og Carl skulle til at sige noget, da Jesper kort grinte og igen svarede vennen i mobilen:  
”Nej, det en mand. Ikke at det skulle stoppe dem. Faktisk ville det ikke engang undre mig, han er her hele tiden.” Jesper gik ud ad døren. ”Bare jeg slipper for at vade ind en dag hvor de…” døren smækkede bag ham.  
”Fantastisk.” sagde Carl og slog ud med armen mod døren. ”Nu tror halvdelen af nabolagets gymnasiedrenge at vi ligger og knalder.”  
”Tja, folk har troet værre ting om mig. Se nu at blive tørret Carl.” sagde Assad og rystede på hovedet ad ham, og gik så ind i stuen igen.  
Carl blev stående et øjeblik, og kunne ikke helt ryste Assads kommentar af sig. Det lød ikke som om det rigtigt irriterede Assad hvis folk troede han var i et forhold med Carl. Hvorfor ikke? Carl var ret sikker på det burde være noget som burde irritere alle, han var ikke forhold materiale. Han rystede på hovedet ad sig selv, hvad fanden havde han gang i? Assad var jo ikke engang til mænd. Men på den anden side, i fem år, havde han aldrig set Assad med en kvinde? Carl rystede på igen hovedet, nu måtte han tage sig sammen. Han overtænkte tydeligvis situationen.  
Han gik ud på badeværelset og fik tørret sig rigtigt, mens han prøvede at ignorere alle de tanker der i øjeblikket farede igennem hovedet på ham. Det var også bare de åndssvage drømme han var begyndt at have der gjorde det hele værre.  
Han tog et ekstra håndklæde og smed på pølen udenfor badeværelsesdøren, inden han stadig med et håndklæde om livet, gik op på sit soveværelse for at komme i noget rent tøj. Efter at han havde taget boksershorts på, stod han og kiggede ind i skabet. Skulle han klæde om til arbejdstøj, eller tage og blive hjemme? Efter et par minutter, hvor han havde stirret på ingenting, forbandede han sig selv, og derefter Assad og hans store brune øjne. Han hev en gammel T-shirt og et par sweatpants ned fra en hylde og trak irriteret i begge dele.

Carl traskede han ned i stuen igen, hvor Assad havde sat sig over i sofaen og zappede gennem tv-kanalerne. Da han hørte fodtrin, kiggede han op på Carl, og virkede overrasket over at se ham i den mundering.  
Carl satte sig ved siden af ham, ”Er der mere kaffe?” var alt han spurgte om og rakte ud efter termoflasken.  
Han hældte varm kaffe oven i den slat der allerede var i koppen. Så lænede han sig tilbage og lagde fødderne op på sofabordet, og kiggede på tv-skærmen hvor Assad var landet på en genudsendelse af et af de utallige boligprogrammer der fandtes.  
Han lukkede øjnene et kort øjeblik, og mærkede roen falde over sig. Pokker tage Assad.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandag morgen da Carl mødt på arbejde var det med en form for ro i sindet han ikke kunne huske hvornår han sidst havde haft. Fredagen før havde Assad blevet der nogle timer, og de havde set tv sammen og snakket, som helt almindelige venner. Og det var som om det var nok til at holde Carl kørende i et positivt humør resten af weekenden, og det på trods af at han dagligt havde brugt nogle timer på at kigge på sagen, bare fordi han ikke kunne lade være. Men alt i alt var han stadig i godt humør da han mødte ind i kælderen.  
”Godmorgen.” sagde Carl med et hint af et smil, da han gik forbi Rose.  
Det var gladere end han var de fleste morgener. Hvilket ikke gik Roses blik forbi.  
”Det er da noget man ikke ser hver dag.” sagde Rose da hun kom hen og satte et krus med nybrygget kaffe foran ham. ”Er der sket noget specielt her i weekenden?”  
”Det var bare rart med en ekstra fridag.” mumlede Carl, og fulgte Assad med øjnene da han også mødte ind.  
Carl satsede på Rose ikke så det. Han tog fejl. Ud af øjenkrogen så han hvordan hun prøvede at stoppe sig selv fra at smile stort. Han overvejede om han skulle sige noget, men det ville sikkert bare forværre situationen.  
”Godmorgen.” sagde Assad lige så friskt som altid, da han kom ind i rummet.  
Rose svarede ligeså friskt, mens Carl bare mumlede et godmorgen. Han prøvede at falde ind i sit normale humør for ikke at virke mistænkelig. Hvorfor havde han overhovedet været så positivt anlagt hen over weekenden? Men han vidste det udmærket godt.  
Assad stod lænet op ad en af reolerne med en kop kaffe, og var klar til briefing på sagen. Carl tog chancen for at komme videre, og gik i gang med en opsummering på det de havde om Erik Madsens forsvinden fra sin egen nytårsfest nytårsaften 1999. Efter at Carl havde fremlagt det de indtil nu sammen havde fundet ud af, samt det han selv havde undersøgt i løbet af weekenden, kom Rose med de nye informationer som hun havde fundet om fredagen. Informationer der alt sammen pegede mere og mere i retningen af at det var kidnapning og mord, og ikke et uheld der havde ført til Erik Madsens tidlige død i en alder af kun 25 år.  
”Godt,” sagde Carl ”jamen så ved vi hvor vi skal tage fat nu.”  
”Nej, vent lige,” brød Rose ind ”jeg bliver simpelthen nødt til at høre hvad I lavede på jeres drengedag i fredags mens jeg sad hernede alene og kukkelurede.”  
Hun var ét stort smil og fuld af forventning. Carl skulle til at komme med et spydigt svar.  
Men Assad nåede ham i forkøbet med et pænere svar: ”Ikke noget, Rose. Vi så bare tv, og så hjalp jeg Carl med at få ryddet op. Du gik ikke glip af noget.”  
`Hjalp med at ryde op´ var en underdrivelse der ville noget, Carl havde ikke rørt så meget som en karklud. Hvorfor var Assad så irriterende god mod ham?  
”Mmhmm.” brummede Rose, som om hun ikke et øjeblik købte at det var det der var sket.  
”Hvad tror du vi lavede?” spurgte Carl ”Holdt pyjamasparty og sad oppe hele natten og så Disney-film?” han vendte sig mod sin computer, i den tro at samtalen var slut. Men det var den langt fra.  
”Det lyder da mere logisk end at du skulle have ryddet op.” svarede Rose, der stod med korslagte arme, og ryggen lænet op ad dørkammen.  
Carl kiggede over på hende, og så hvordan hendes ansigtsudtryk tydeligt indbød ham til at fortsætte diskussionen, og dernæst så han over på Assad der stadig stod over ved reolen og havde svært ved at holde masken. Hvilket igen fik Carl til at tænke på hvordan Assad ikke havde virket frastødt over tanken om at nogen kunne få den tanke at de to var sammen.  
”Ikke nær så urealistisk som at min stedsøn tror at Assad og mig knalder.” sagde Carl.  
Han nåede ikke rigtigt at tænke over hvad det var han sagde, han havde bare brug for et modsvar til Rose, og så røg det bare ud fordi det lige var det han havde på hjernen. Han kunne sparke sig selv!  
Han forventede at det ville resultere i en ny kommentar fra Rose. Men han havde ikke regnet med at Rose ville bryde ud i sådan et grineanfald, der gjorde at hun blev lige så rød i hovedet som hendes hår var. Noget der fik både ham selv og Assad til at kigge overrasket på hende.  
”Ja, det er sgu langt ude!” fik Rose endelig frem efter at have grint af. ”Af alle mennesker, så jer to? Jeg kan ikke forestille mig det. Jeg er ret sikker på Assad har bedre smag end det.”  
Av. Den sved på Carls i forvejen skrøbelige selvværd, også selvom at Rose med sikkerhed mest havde sagt det i spøg, som en del af deres evige skænderier. Ikke desto mindre var han villig til at give hende ret, og han havde derfor også svært ved at komme med et kækt modsvar. I stedet kom han bare til at blive siddende og kigge hen på Rose, og så hvordan hendes smil langsomt falmede, da det gik op for hende at det faktisk havde såret ham. Han prøvede desperat at komme i tanke om noget at sige for ikke at gøre situationen værre, og for alt i verden sørgede han for ikke at komme til at kigge over på Assad.  
Utroligt nok var det Rose selv der blev redningen fra hans akavede tilstand.  
”Eller hvad, Assad?” spurgte hun og vente sig mod den anden mand, med et skævt smil ”Er Carl det du leder efter i en mand?”  
Carl mønstrede sit bedste opgivende blik mod Rose. Men inden i var han taknemlig for at Assad nu bare kunne lukke den ned og at de ville kunne komme videre, og han ville have mulighed for at kæmpe videre med sine indviklede følelser for sin makker derhjemme.  
Han vendte opmærksomheden mod Assad, for at se ham give samtalen dødsstødet.  
”I en mand?” spurgte Assad, med hævede øjenbryn.  
Carl åndede lettet op, så var den ovre. Troede han.  
Rose trak på skulderne. ”En partner, kæreste, kvinde, whatever. Jeg vil bare vide hvilke værdier du leder efter hos en du vil have et forhold med.”  
Assad rystede bare smilende på hovedet, tilsyneladende over det faktum at Rose nu nægtede at opgive emnet. Nogle gange var hun næsten så stædig som Carl, måske var det derfor så ofte kom op at toppes.  
”Det ved jeg ikke, Rose. Et sødt smil, pæne øjne og et klogt hoved.” sagde Assad og trak på skulderne.  
Ikke noget der var videre uddybende, men Carl var ret sikker på han med sandsynlighed kun kunne sætte kryds ved det sidste. Hvis overhovedet det, nogle gange tvivlede han selv.  
”En god røv er heller ikke dårligt.” bød Rose ind.  
Assad grinte og nikkede. ”Ja, det er rigtigt nok.”  
”Hvad siger du, Carl? Hvad leder du efter?” spurgte hun så.  
”Hvad end det modsatte af dig er.” sagde han bare, og vente sig igen mod computeren.  
Han hørte Rose forlade lokalet, og kunne se ud af øjenkrogen at Assad rystede på hovedet med et smil, inden han også satte sig ved sin computer. Indeni takkede Carl Rose for trods alt at have reddet situationen igen.

”Carl?” råbte Rose inde fra sit kontor.  
Der var ikke gået et kvarter siden hun var gået derind, og det var måske rekord for arbejdsro i Afdeling Q, så det kunne han vel egentlig ikke brokke sig over.  
”Hvad er der?” spurgte han og drejede stolen i hendes retning.  
”Gider du ikke hente den der seddel til mig der hænger øverst på opslagstavlen? Den der med listen over gæster til Madsens nytårsfest.” sagde hun og pegede med sin blyant mod væggen bag ham, hvor al deres materiale om sagen hang.  
Han drejede hovedet, og kiggede et kort sekund på det lettere krøllede A4-ark der hang med navne, før han igen kiggede tilbage på hende.  
”Hvorfor henter du den ikke selv? Det ville være meget nemmere for alle.” sagde han og vente igen opmærksomheden mod sin computer.  
”Fordi du sidder tættere på, så du kunne godt lige være en gentleman og komme med den.” gav Rose igen.  
”Eller du kunne gøre dit job, og hente den selv.” sagde Carl, denne gang uden overhovedet at kigge op.  
”Så skal jeg.” sagde Assad og skulle til at rejse sig. Han ville tydeligvis gerne undgå et større skænderi.  
”Det var dog utroligt.” sagde Carl irriteret og rejste sig.  
Noget sagde ham at han bare havde tabt skænderiet endnu mere hvis det var Assad der skulle gøre det for ham, som om Carl var et eller andet forkælet curlingbarn der intet kunne selv. Med få skridt var han henne ved opslagstavlen, og skulle lige strække sig for at nå tegnestiften der holdt sedlen fast.  
”Hmm, jeg ved ikke, hvad siger du Assad?” sagde Rose højt, for at hun var sikker på at både Assad og Carl tydeligt kunne høre hende.  
Carl havde lige fået sedlen ned, og vente sig og så Assad sidde og kigge over mod Rose som ét stort spørgsmålstegn.  
”Om hvad?” spurgte Assad.  
”Carl, om han har en god røv eller hvad.” sagde hun, og lignede at hun oprigtigt overvejede det.  
”Rose…” sukkede Assad, og kiggede over mod Carl med et undskyldende blik.  
Carl kunne mærke at han blev varm i kinderne, om det var af irritation eller flovhed var han ikke helt sikker på. Sikkert en blanding. Hun havde snydt ham. Hun havde slet ikke brug for den skide liste, hun ville bare fucke med ham.  
Uden et ord, greb han sin jakke da han gik forbi sit skrivebord, og krøllede samtidigt sedlen sammen og smed hen til Rose da han gik forbi hende. Det var alligevel bare en kopi, og han skulle bare ud.  
”Carl, hvor skal du hen?” råbte Assad efter ham, han var også kommet op at stå.  
”Jeg skal ryge, det må jeg jo alligevel ikke hernede.” råbte han bare tilbage.  
Mens han gik med lange irriterede skridt, kunne han høre Rose spørge: ”Gik jeg over stegen?”  
Hvortil Assad svarede: ”Ja, det tror jeg.”  
Carl fortsatte bare, han måtte ud af den kælder. Og hans morgen der ellers var startet så godt.

Han var kun halvvejs gennem sin første smøg, da Bak kom hen til ham. Med et irriterende smil som Carl gengældte med et udtryk der sagde han ikke orkede Bak nu. Men det stoppede ikke den anden mand i at komme hen til ham.  
”Ser man det, Carl Mørck, blandt os andre dødelige.” sagde Bak og stoppede op.  
”Har du ikke et eller andet vigtigt du skal?” spurgte Carl og kiggede ud i ingenting, frem for at kigge på sin kollega.  
”Du virker ekstra sur i dag. Problemer i kælder-paradis?” spurgte Bak.  
Han havde ignoreret Carls spørgsmål, så Carl gjorde det samme med hans, og tog i stedet et ekstra langt sug af sin smøg.  
”Du må virkelig have pisset dem af dernede denne gang.” sagde Bak, da Carl ikke svarede. Han lød næsten glad.  
Carl vendte sig mod Bak, og skulle til at pointere at det denne gang ikke var ham der havde gjort noget, da han så Assad, som kom hen imod dem med hastige skridt og en sagsmappe i hånden. Carl vendte sig igen den anden vej og fortsatte med at fokusere på sin smøg.  
Bak kiggede i den retning Assad kom fra, og så tilbage til Carl. Han rynkede på brynene, og opfattede tydeligvis at noget ikke var som det plejede.  
”Carl!” råbte Assad allerede på et stykke afstand for at få sin makkers opmærksomhed.  
Men Carl ignorerede ham. Han orkede ikke at høre Assad lege Roses advokat lige nu. Han skoddede sin smøg og tændte en ny med det samme.  
”Carl, for helvede.” sagde Assad en smule irriteret da han nåede hen til Carl og Bak. ”Så svar mig dog.”  
Carl vendte sig mod ham. ”Nå, er du der, jeg havde slet ikke set dig.” sagde han med den mest sarkastiske overraskede tone han kunne mønstre. Han vidste godt han ikke var helt fair overfor Assad lige nu, det var trods alt ikke hans skyld at Carl havde fået såret sin stolthed, men Carl vidste også at Assad med sikkerhed ville forsvare Rose.  
Bak lignede en der ikke vidste om han skulle blive for at se hvad det her kunne udvikle sig til, eller om han skulle skynde sig væk. Han valgte tilsyneladende at blive, det var sikkert det mest spændene der ville komme til at ske i løbet af hans dag.  
”Stop med at opføre dig som et barn!” sagde Assad.  
”Jeg opfører mig som et barn? Hvis den episode med Rose havde været omvendt, ville jeg være blevet meldt for sexchikane!” pointerede Carl.  
Nu virkede Bak ekstra nysgerrig for at finde ud af hvad der gik for sig nede i Afdeling Q.  
”Rose er ked af det, okay? Hun vil gerne sige undskyld.” sagde Assad.  
Dér kom det.  
”Det vil jeg høre før jeg tror det.” svarede Carl, og vendte sig igen lidt fra Assad.  
”Det må så vente, vi skal til Fredericia.” sagde Assad, der ikke lod sig påvirke af Carls attitude.  
Det var nok til at få Carl til at vende sig mod sin makker og kigge på ham. ”Hvorfor?”  
Assad forklarede hvorfor det var vigtigt at de fik afhørt en række af personer der havde deltaget i Erik Madsens nytårsfest. Det ville sikkert tage dem hele dagen, så de skulle nok overnatte i Jylland, så de havde travlt, hvis de skulle hjem til dem selv først og hente nogle ting.  
Carl havde ikke meget lyst til at skulle tilbringe flere timer i en bil med Assad lige nu. Han følte sig stadig en smule akavet over hændelsen i kælderen, også selvom han prøvede kun at fremstå vred.  
”Lyder ikke som om vi har specielt travlt hvis det skal foregå over to dage.”  
”Vi har tæt på 20 personer vi gerne skal nå at snakke med, så jo flere vi kan nå i dag, jo bedre.” pointerede Assad.  
”Jeg skal lige ryge færdig.” svarede Carl ligegyldigt og trak på skulderne.  
Han var ved at sætte smøgen til munden igen, da Assad tog den ud af hånden på ham, tog et langt sug af den, og smed den så på jorden og tværede den ud.  
”Sådan, nu er du færdig. Kom så.” sagde han og gik mod parkeringspladsen.  
Carl stod et øjeblik og kiggede efter ham, overrasket over det der lige var sket.  
”Du burde nok gå efter ham, ellers tror jeg han kører uden dig.” sagde Bak.  
”Bland dig uden om, Børge.” vrissede Carl, inden han begyndte at trave i retning af parkeringspladsen.  
Han ignorerede at han kunne høre Bak grine. Den her dag kunne umuligt blive værre.

Da han kom hen til bilerne, sad Assad allerede på førersædet og ventede. Carl tog en dyb indånding inden han satte sig ind på passagersædet.  
Ingen af dem sagde noget mens de først kørte hjem til Assad og derefter Carl, for at hente det mest nødvendige for en overnatning i det jyske.  
De var et godt stykke udenfor selve København før Carl følte at han havde brug for at bryde tavsheden, siden at Assad ikke havde gjort mine til at han ville gøre det. Ellers ville denne tur blive det rene helvede. Havde han vidst de skulle på sådan en tur havde han aldrig gidet at begynde det skænderi til at starte med!  
”Er listen med navne i mappen?” spurgte han.  
Men Assad svarede ikke, ikke rigtigt, han nikkede kun. Carl rakte om på bagsædet hvor mappen var, og satte sig til at kigge lidt fraværende på papirerne der var i den.  
”Så hvor kører vi først hen?” spurgte han, i håb om at få samtalen lidt op at køre.  
”Jeg har slået adressen ind på GPS’en.” konstaterede Assad bare.  
Ja, det kunne Carl godt se, men ville Assad have at han så selv skulle rode i GPS’en for at se adressen og derefter finde navnet den passede til? Assad havde sandelig ikke tænkt sig at gøre det nemt for ham. Assad måtte virkelig være irriteret på ham.  
”Og hvis adresse er det, hvis du vil være så venlig at fortælle mig det, eller skal jeg selv finde ud af det?” spurgte Carl, og prøvede ikke at lyde for irriteret.  
”Ida Lauritzen, Erik Madsens kæreste da han døde, jeg tænkte at det var bedst at starte med hende. Men du mener måske noget andet?” spurgte Assad.  
Assads tonefald vidnede om at Carl ikke skulle sige meget for at tænde ham af. Noget Carl på ingen måde havde lyst til lige nu.  
”Nej, nej, selvfølgelig ikke. Ofrets kæreste er det logiske valg.” skyndte Carl sig at sige.  
Han fandt siden med Ida Lauritzen, så han kunne tjekke op på det de havde om hende. Hun havde været meget samarbejdsvillig overfor politiet tilbage i 2000 hvor sagen først havde kørt. Hun havde ikke virket som om at hun havde noget at skjule, eller på nogen måde var involveret i sin kærestes forsvinden, så det var nok ikke så megen ny information de ville kunne få ud af hende, men det ville Carl ikke pointere. I stedet fortsatte han med at bladre gennem mappen med folk der havde været med til festen. I alt havde der været 23 personer, Madsen selv inkluderet, så en fest af en relativ størrelse hvor der sagtens kunne være foregået noget skummelt uden at mange ville have opdaget det. Siden da var to af gæsterne afgået ved døden, så der var i alt 20 personer de stadig kunne forhøre, og de 15 af dem boede altså stadig i Fredericia eller omegn. De sidste fem ville Rose sikkert prøve at få fat i over telefonen.  
Carl sukkede, det ville blive to lange dage, særligt hvis Assad ville fortsætte med ikke at sige noget. Men det behøvede han ikke at bekymre sig om, for hans sukken havde åbenbart været nok til at få Assad til endelig at bryde tavsheden.  
”Og hvad er der så galt, Carl?” spurgte han og sendte Carl et hurtigt irriteret blik.  
Carl der endelig faktisk havde fordybet sig i materialet, blev lettere forskrækket over det pludselige brud på tavsheden.  
”Ikke andet end at der er mange vi skal have fat i.” svarede Carl.  
”Hvilket også var grunden til at jeg sagde vi skulle af sted så hurtigt som muligt.” gav Assad igen.  
”Og det syntes jeg også vi gjorde! Jeg var så hurtigt inde og ude af mit hus at jeg ikke er sikker på om jeg overhovedet fik pakket min tandbørste.” sagde Carl.  
Nu han tænkte over det, havde han rent faktisk muligvis glemt en toilettaske helt. Han havde været så fokuseret på ikke at skulle lade Assad sidde for længe og vente, da det muligvis bare ville have gjort ham mere irriteret.  
Assad rystede opgivende på hovedet. ”Hvis bare ud ikke hele tiden skulle være så overdramatisk. Det er dig selv der skaber den dårlige stemning hver gang.”  
”Overdramatisk? Rose prøvede bevidst at ydmyge mig.” svarede Carl irriteret.  
”Og du kan være sur på Rose alt du vil, men du skal fandeme ikke lade det gå ud over mig, det er jeg så træt af. Jeg gør fandeme ikke andet end at prøve at hjælpe dig. Ryder op i dit hus, køber mad ind til dig for at du skal have noget ordentligt at spise, og finder mig i dit brok hver dag.” svarede Assad igen i et lige så irriteret tonefald.  
”Jeg har aldrig bedt dig om at gøre de ting!” røg det ud af Carl uden at det var meningen.  
Han fortrød det så snart han havde sagt det. Han kiggede over på Assad og så hvordan det slog ham hårdt, hvordan hans kæber spændte, som om det krævede al hans viljestyrke ikke at svare igen.  
”Assad, jeg –” begyndte Carl, men blev afbrudt.  
”Jeg troede vi var ovre det her, Carl!” Assads stemme var hård, og hans tag om rettet blev strammere. ”Efter skyderiet og alt det med doktor Wad. Jeg troede tingene var blevet bedre.”  
Carl krympede sig i sit sæde. Både over hårdheden i Assads stemme, men også over minderne der med det samme væltede ind over ham. Han knyttede sine næver for at han ikke skulle begynde at ryste på hænderne over minderne om Assad der lå blødende på gulvet, og senere de endeløse timer ved hans hospitalsseng.  
”Undskyld.” sagde Carl. Han vidste ikke hvad han ellers skulle sige, der var ikke andet at sige.  
Han kiggede over på Assad og kunne se at han så en smule overrasket ud over at Carl havde undskyldt, det var i sandhed også en sjældenhed, det vidste Carl godt selv.  
Men Assad svarede dog alligevel ikke. Tilsyneladende stadig såret over at Carl ikke værdsatte hans hjælp, og ærlig talt kunne Carl ikke bebrejde ham.

De var ikke nået langt ind på den fynske motorvej før trafikken begyndte at gå langsommere, og inden længe sneglede den sig af sted.  
”Der må være sket et trafikuheld eller sådan noget.” konstaterede Assad, og glemte tilsyneladende at de ikke snakkede sammen.  
”Ja.” mumlede Carl og tændte radioen. ”Måske siger de noget om det på P4.”  
Der var dog i imidlertid ikke nogen vejmeldinger da han fik fundet den rigtige kanal, bare en eller anden amerikansk popsang han havde hørt før, men ikke kunne huske hverken titel eller kunster på. Han lod den dog spille, måske kom der en opdatering om lidt, og under alle omstændigheder var lyden af musik et velkomment afbræk i stilheden, særligt hvis de skulle til at holde i kø.  
Kort inde i den næste sang, kom der da også de velkendte toner der indikerede at en trafikmelding var på vej. Og jo, der var ganske rigtigt sket et trafikuheld på E20 i retning mod Odense fra Nyborg, politiet var til stedet og man kunne forvente lange kødannelser.  
”Lige hvad der manglede.” brummede Carl irriteret.  
Han kiggede misundeligt over på de biler der var på vej i den anden retning, de kørte uden nogen problemer. I mens holdt de så godt som stille nu.  
”Det er nu du har chancen for at sige, hvad sagde jeg.” pointerede Carl.  
”I forhold til hvad?” spurgte Assad og kiggede bare ligeud.  
”At du havde ret i at vi skulle skynde os.” konstaterede Carl.  
Assad smilede lidt, og kiggede endelig over på Carl. ”Så havde vi sikkert bare skulle sidde i kø fem minutter længere fremme.”  
Carl gengældte kort smilet, og så det som en sejer at Assad tilsyneladende var i stand til at smile til ham igen. Han lænede sig lidt tilbage i sædet for at prøve at slappe lidt af, mens han forbandede køen inde i sig selv. Men i det mindste var der ikke den akavede stilhed der havde været det meste af turen. Stemningen mellem dem var blevet bedre, det kunne han ligesom mærke, og radioens musik hjalp også. Ligegyldige amerikanske popsange hvor man ikke rigtigt kunne høre teksten, men hvor beatet var tilpas opmuntrende til at være behagelige at lytte til.  
Indtil der startede endnu en popsang med bløde toner, men denne gang på dansk. Hvilket gjorde teksten så meget nemmere at forstå, hvilket måske også var derfor den ramte ham så meget mere. Særligt desto længere sangen fortsatte.

_Sidder og venter på dig_  
_Du kommer, du sætter dig lige ved siden af mig_  
_Og alting det smelter indeni_  
_Tiden flyver forbi_

_Det' ligesom om, der ikk' er nogen, der betyder noget_  
_Ligesom om, at dem, der er her, allesammen er gået_  
_Dig og mig_

_Dig og mig_  
_Smil fra dine øjne og din mund_  
_Dig og mig_  
_Der er kun os, der findes kun — dig og mig_

Da Carl for alvor tog sig selv i at sidde og tænke over teksten, mens han nu og da kastede et blik over mod Assad, blev han om end mere frustreret med sig selv end han var i forvejen. Hvad fanden var han, en kærlighedssyg teenager? Han blev seriøst nødt til at tage sig sammen.  
Han prøvede desperat at komme på et eller andet samtaleemne, for at sangen ikke skulle være det eneste der fyldte bilen, men det var som om at han var helt tom for emner. Han turde heller ikke begynde at beklage sig, ikke nu hvor Assad endelig virkede til at være ved at være i godt humør igen. Og det ville virke mærkeligt hvis han bare slukkede for musikken, hvorfor skulle han frivilligt vælge at sidde i stilhed?  
Så han kom på en anden idé.  
”Væk mig når vi er med at være fremme.” sagde Carl, og prøvede at sætte sig ordentligt til rette med hovedet mod sikkerhedsselen.  
”Skal jeg slukke radioen?” spurgte Assad.  
”Nej, nej, det er fint. Måske kommer der flere opdateringer om hvornår det her kø-helvede er ved at ophøre.” sagde Carl og slog afværgende med hånden.  
Pokkers også, det var jo dér han havde chancen for at slippe af med sangen. Men den var så skide iørefaldende, og måske var det ikke helt dårligt, et øjeblik at få lov at føle sig forelsket, også selvom det var forvirrende og virkelig upraktisk når det var ens makker og ven, der desuden også var en mand.  
Men Carl lod sig selv have det lille øjeblik, mens de holdt i kø på den fynske motorvej.  
Han lukkede øjnene og lyttede. Hvad var det nu hun hed, hende der sang? Natasja, var det ikke det? Hendes stemme var i hvert fald dejlig blød, og hjalp med at lulle ham i søvn.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl smed sig på hotelsengen, det var som om det var det eneste der var i rummet. Det var i hvert fald det eneste der betød noget.  
Det bankede på døren, men inden han nåede at sige noget blev døren åbnet. Det var Assad, han kom bare ind. Carl rejste sig fra sengen og stod ved fodenden. Hvorfor syntes han pludselig at hotelværelset lignede hans soveværelse?  
”Hvad laver du her?” spurgte Carl.  
Et spørgsmål han havde stillet før, det vidste han. Der forleden da Assad var kommet hjem til ham. Det føltes så ens, men alligevel var der et eller andet denne gang der gjorde det helt anderledes.  
Assad svarede ikke, men kom bare hen til Carl. Carl flyttede sig ikke ud af stedet, men det føltes som om at hans hjerte begyndte at banke latterligt højt. Det var et mirakel hvis Assad ikke kunne høre det.  
Han kom helt tæt på, helt ind i Carls personlige sfære. Men det gjorde ikke Carl noget, overhovedet ikke. Han rykkede sig heller ikke en tomme da Assad lagde sine hænder på hver side af hans ansigt og kyssede ham. Han lukkede bare øjnene nød det.  
Han var ikke sikker på hvor længe kysset varede, men ikke længe nok.  
”Assad, du må ikke stoppe.” mumlede han.  
Assads ansigt var stadig så tæt på, og hans hænder holdt stadig om Carls kinder. Men der kom ingen reaktion fra den anden mand.  
”Assad, vær sød at kysse mig igen.” sagde han, ikke meget højere end en hvisken. Ligeglad med hvor desperat han lød.  
Men Assad reagerede stadig ikke, han slap bare Carls ansigt. Manglen på fysisk kontakt var forfærdelig.  
”Assad, Assad vær nu sød.” bad Carl inderligt, stadig i den hviskende stemme.  
”Carl…” lød Assads stemme endelig.  
Men der var et eller andet galt.

Carl vågnede med et sæt da Assad igen sagde hans navn, og forsigtigt rørte ved hans skulder.  
Først var Carl en smule forvirret over hvor han var. Han havde ondt i nakken efter at have siddet med hovedet på skrå, og han havde den der dårlige smag i munden efter at man har sovet. Og havde han savlet? Han kørte bagsiden hen over munden og måtte irriteret konstateret at det så ud til at være tilfældet, i hvert fald en smule. Han blinkede med øjnene og huske så hvor han var, og hvor de var på vej hen. Hvorefter han kom i tanke om drømmen, hvilket fik ham til at sætte sig ret op.  
Shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Det var det eneste der kørte gennem Carls hoved, han kunne ikke fatte at han lige havde haft en af de drømme, mens Assad sad under en meter fra ham. For ja, det var ganske vidst ikke første gang det var sket, men aldrig med Assad lige ved siden af. Det var garanteret den der Natasja sang der havde sat et eller andet i gang i hans underbevidsthed mens han var faldet i søvn. Fuck.  
”Carl, er du okay?” spurgte Assad og lød en smule bekymret.  
”Ja, ja. Jeg har det fint. Jeg skal bare lige vågne, og jeg kunne virkelig godt bruge en smøg.” rablede han af sig.  
Han kiggede ud ad vinduet, og kunne konstatere at de var på midten af en bro. Det måtte være Lillebæltsbroen.  
”Ja, men vi kan også stoppe ved den næste tankstation, vi mangler alligevel benzin.” svarede Assad.  
Carl nikkede. ”Godt, lyder godt.”  
Han ignorerede at Assad sendte ham et lidt bekymret blik. Jo før han kunne komme ud af den bil jo bedre.

Carl stod og røg mens han kiggede på Assad der fyldte benzin på bilen. Carl stod et stykke væk, og havde svært ved at glemme den skide drøm. I det mindste havde den været uskyldig nok, men alligevel var det ikke det han brug for lige nu. Hans dag havde allerede været fyldt med akavede øjeblikke, og det her hjalp ikke ligefrem.  
Carl fulgte Assad med øjnene da han gik ind i butikken for at betale, og blev glædeligt overrasket da han lidt senere kom ud med to kopper kaffe. Perfekt, endelig noget godt.  
”Tak.” sagde han, da Assad kom over og rakte ham den ene kop.  
Endelig var han ved at falde til ro igen, nu når han havde fået både et nyt skud nikotin og koffein.  
”Så, er du sikker på du har det godt?” spurgte Assad.  
”Ja, jeg har det fint. Det var godt med en lur. Skal vi så se at komme afsted?” sagde han, og skoddede sin smøg.  
Han gik over mod bilen og satte sig igen på passagersædet, ingen grund til at skifte chaufførrolle nu, Assad havde sikkert alligevel et bedre overblik over hvor de skulle hen.

Ikke længe efter at de var kørt fra tankstationen stod de foran hoveddøren til Ida Lauritzens hus, eller som navneskiltet angav, hed hun nu Ida Lauritzen Højbjerg, og nedenunder stod der Casper Højbjerg.  
Carl trykkede på dørklokken. De var ganske vidst lidt tidligt ude i forhold til at de fleste sikkert stadig var på arbejde, men der holdt en bil i indkørslen, så det lovede godt. Der gik da heller ikke længe inden der blev åbnet af en kvinde der så ud til at være i starten af 40’erne. Hun så meget træt ud, og havde et barn på armen der så endnu mere træt ud og tilsyneladende også var snotforkølet.  
Carl skævede til den lille dreng, som ikke kunne være mere end 3-4 år, bare han ikke smittede. Det sidste Carl havde brug for nu, var at blive syg, da det sikkert bare ville resultere i at Assad ville pylre mere om ham.  
Carl præsenterede sig selv og derefter Assad og sagde hvorfor de var der.  
Ida så først en smule forvirret ud. ”Jeg troede politiet havde opgivet den sag for mange år siden?”  
”Ja, i første omgang, men i Afdeling Q specialiserer vi os i at arbejde med gamle sager der endnu ikke er rigtigt afsluttede. Må vi komme indenfor?” spurgte Assad og sendte hende et venligt smil.  
”Ja, selvfølgelig. Hvis jeg kan være til nogen hjælp.” sagde hun og trådte et skridt til siden for at lade dem komme ind.  
”Jeg sætter lige Storm ind foran noget fjernsyn, han er hjemme fra børnehaven i dag med feber.” fortsatte Ida efter at hun havde lukket døren efter dem. ”I kan bare sætte jer ud til køkkenbordet, så kommer jeg om lidt.” sagde hun og lavede en håndbevægelse mod køkkenet.  
De gjorde som de fik besked på, og satte sig begge på den samme side af køkkenbordet, der bar tydelige spor efter en travl morgen, der var mælkepletter og krummer overalt på den blomstrede voksdug. Generelt bar hele køkkenet præg af en travl børnefamilie.  
”Ja, undskyld rodet.” sagde Ida da hun kom ud i køkkenet lidt efter, og hurtigt hentede en våd karklud henne ved køkkenvasken og begyndte at tørre bordet af.  
”Det er helt i orden.” forsikrede Assad hende, med et af hans venlige smil.  
Nogle gange overvejede Carl om den eneste grund til at Assad overhovedet udholdt ham på en daglig basis, bare skyldtes Assads flinke natur. Om Assad overhovedet rigtigt brød sig om ham, eller om det hele kun var gjort ud af medlidenhed. Carl hadede når de tanker kom snigende.  
”Kan jeg byde på en kop kaffe?” spurgte Ida så, og løftede en termokande.  
De takkede begge to ja, og hun satte tre kopper på bordet, sammen med kanden, sukker og en liter økologisk minimælk. Carl tog kanden og hældte op i de tre kopper.  
”Så er der dukket nogle nye beviser op eller hvad siden I har genåbnet sagen?” spurgte Ida mens hun hældte mælk i sin kaffe.  
”Vi har grund til at tro at Eriks død måske ikke var en ulykke alligevel.” sagde Assad.  
Hun nikkede, og så en smule bedrøvet ud. ”Ja, jeg syntes heller aldrig at det føltes rigtigt at det skulle være sket ved et uheld, jeg mener hvad skulle han så langt væk? Og selvmord, det troede jeg aldrig på et eneste øjeblik.” hun lavede en synkebevægelse og var tydeligvis stadig dybt påvirket af hans død så mange år efter. ”Jeg mener, hvorfor skulle han ville efterlade mig på den måde?”  
”Vi er meget kede af at rode op i gamle minder, men hvis der er noget som helst du kan huske som vi ikke allerede ved kunne det være en stor hjælp.” sagde Assad, med rolig og venlig stemme.  
Hun holdt om den varme kop, og stirrede ned i kaffen. ”Jeg er sikker på at jeg fortalte det hele den gang, men det blev jo ret hurtigt regnet som en ulykke.”  
”Men Erik var en ret god svømmer, var han ikke?” spurgte Carl.  
Hun nikkede, og smilede, sikkert af et gammelt minde. Hun kiggede op igen, og mødte Carls blik med klare blå øjne.  
”Jo, det var han. Han havde også planer om at han skulle ud og have en svømmetur Nytårsdag, for rigtigt at starte det nye år, og særligt det nye årtusinde, på en frisk måde.” sagde hun.  
Hvis ikke det var fordi, obduktionen tilbage i 2000 havde vist at Madsen ikke havde drukket ret meget den aften, ville Carl have taget det med i overvejelserne at manden måske i fuldskab bare havde ville tage den dukkert lidt tidligt. Men det gav ikke mening, og på den måde som Ida snakkede om ham, fik Carl heller ikke det indtryk at Erik Madsen havde været en mand på randen til selvmord.  
”Kan du huske om der var noget der virkede mistænkeligt den aften?” spurgte Carl.  
Ida rystede på hovedet. ”Jeg har gennemgået den dag flere gange i mit hoved, end nogen anden dag i mit liv, og intet virkede mistænkeligt. Vi var omgivet af venner og familie.”  
”Så du kendte personligt alle der var til stede?” fortsatte Carl.  
I mellem tiden havde Assad fundet en blok frem som han havde lagt foran sig, og sad klar med en kuglepen i hånden.  
Hun rystede lidt på hovedet. ”Nej, der var nogle af Eriks venner jeg ikke kendte særlig godt. Fodboldvenner og gymnasievenner, men de elskede også Erik. Jo, så var der selvfølgelig også dem der serverede, det var også nogle Erik havde hyret, så dem kendte jeg heller ikke.”  
Carl rynkede brynene. Han mente ikke at han kunne huske at have læst noget om serveringspersonale i rapporten. Han kiggede over på Assad, og så at han også havde bidt mærke i det.  
”Der var serveringspersonale?” spurgte Carl.  
”Ja, eller nej. Ikke rigtigt. Erik havde bare fået tre teenagere til at servere maden og så ryde ud igen, men de var der kun et par timer og var mest i køkkenet. De skulle jo også selv ud og fejre nytåret, så de var væk længe før midnat.”  
Midnat. Det var omkring det tidspunkt Erik Madsen var forsvundet. Mens alle havde haft travlt med at kigge på fyrværkeriet, der på grund af årtusindeskiftet var ekstra spektakulært.  
”Men deres navne står ikke på den her deltagerliste, eller hvad?” spurgte Carl og skubbede listen de havde med navne over til Ida.  
Hun kiggede grundigt på listen. Så rystede hun på hovedet.  
”Jeg ved ikke hvad de hed, men det er ikke nogen af dem der står her, det er alle sammen nogle af enten nogle af mine eller Eriks venner og familie. Jeg har godt nok ikke holdt kontakten med mange fra Eriks omgangskreds, men jeg husker dem alligevel.”  
”Har du noget andet der kunne hjælpe os med at finde ud af hvem de teenagere var?” spurgte Assad.  
”Jeg tror der er et billede af dem fra festen. Et øjeblik.” sagde hun og rejste sig, og gik derefter ind i stuen.  
”Hvordan kan det være at tre personer der var med dengang, ikke er blevet registreret af politiet?” spurgte Assad lavmælt da Ida havde forladt rummet.  
Carl trak på skulderne. ”Sløs, formendelig. De var hurtige til at regne det for selvmord eller en ulykke. Så tre teenagere der måske kun var der et par timer er sikkert ikke blevet regnet for noget. Gæsterne har måske haft for travlt med at mistænke hinanden.”  
Assad nikkede anerkendende.  
”Men én ting er sikkert.” sagde Carl.  
”Hvad?” spurgte Assad.  
”Det var godt at vi startede med Ida Lauritzen.” sagde Carl og tog en tår af kaffen, den var bedre end det sjap han havde fået på tankstationen.  
Assad smilede for sig selv. Carl var måske ikke god til at give ros, men Assad havde lært at opfange det når han gjorde.

Det vidste sig at Ida ganske rigtigt havde et billede hvor de tre teenagere var på. To drenge og en pige. De stod alle tre og smilede lidt akavede til kameraet, de kunne ikke være mere end 15-16 år gamle alle tre.  
Pigen stod med hænderne foldet på maven, hun havde kort lyst pagehår og var en smule buttet. Hun stod i midten. Til højre for hende stod en dreng med armene ned langs siden som om han ikke vidste hvad han skulle stille op med dem, han var meget høj og ranglet og havde kasseklippet mørkt hår. Drengen til venstre stod med armene over kors, og havde halvlangt brunt fedtet hår der faldt ned i øjnene på ham. Han var klart den der så mest utilpas ud. De havde alle sammen hvide skjorter og sorte bukser på.  
”Den måde de står på, jeg tror ikke de overhovedet kendte hinanden. Børn på den alder hænger om halsen på hinanden hvis de er venner.” sagde Carl, mens han sad og kiggede nærmere på billedet.  
De sad i bilen, på vej hen på til den næste på Assads liste, og havde fået lov til at låne billedet med af Ida. De havde også sendt billedet til Rose, for at se om hun kunne få noget ud af det.  
”Hun sagde også hun ikke var sikker på hvor Erik kendte dem fra, at drengene måske var nogen han trænede til fodbold.” sagde Assad.  
Carl nikkede. Erik Madsen havde været meget aktiv i lokalsamfundet, ikke mindst i fodboldklubben hvor han havde været træner for et drengehold. Hvis det var derfra han havde fundet drengene, kunne det være at nogle af hans gamle fodboldkammerater kunne genkende dem.  
”Vi må ringe til Rose og se om hun kan finde ud af hvem der var på det hold Madsen trænede da han forsvandt.” sagde Carl.  
Assad nikkede. Carl ville lade Assad om det, selv havde han stadig ikke lyst til at snakke med Rose.  
Men morgens problemer falmede lidt i lyset af at de endelig havde et nyt spor at gå efter i sagen. Så havde turen til Jylland i det mindste givet noget godt.

Det var i sandhed blevet en lang dag, men de havde nået at snakke med otte af personerne fra festen, så de havde nået den kvote de skulle. Hvilket da altid var noget, selvom de stadig ikke var nået meget længere med hvem de tre teenagere var. De to, de havde snakket med som havde spillet fodbold med Erik Madsen, mente ikke at kunne kende drengene fra hans hold. Men de ville ikke sige noget med sikkerhed, fordi der var gået så mange år. Men Carl var ikke i tvivl om at det var vigtigt at fortsætte med at undersøge hvem ungerne var, og nogen fra festen måtte for fanden da vide det.  
Men det var et problem for næste dag, nu håbede han at han forhåbentlig kunne få sovet lidt. Mens han og Assad gik ned af den lille gang til deres værelser, snakkede de om sagen.  
”Så vi er enige om at vi starter med Gustav Bruhn i morgen?” sagde Carl og kvalte et gab da han stod foran døren til sit hotelværelse.  
Bruhn og Madsen havde tilsyneladende været bedste venner siden gymnasietiden.  
Assad nikkede og smilede så. ”Du kan da ikke være træt, efter så længe som du sov i bilen.”  
Carl kunne ikke undgå at mærke at han blev en smule varm i kinderne ved at tænke på drømmen, og han havde derfor ikke megen lyst til at tale om sin lille powernap.  
”Så tungt sov jeg vist heller ikke.” svarede han bare med et stift smil, og stak nøglen i døren.  
Assads smil voksede bare, og han nikkede mens han selv åbnede døren til sit eget værelse.  
”Måske sov du ikke tungt, men ved du hvad?” sagde han og vendte sig mod ham.  
Carl kiggede over mod ham, og stoppede midt i at han var ved at dreje nøglen. ”Hvad?”  
”Du snakkede i søvne.” sagde Assad og blinkede til ham, inden han gik ind og lukkede døren.  
Der gik et øjeblik før Carl fik drejet nøglen færdig, først skulle han lige opfange hvad Assad havde sagt. Så skyndte han sig ind på sit værelse for at bearbejde hvad der lige var sket. Han kunne mærke panikken stige.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl gik frem og tilbage på den lille smule plads der var inde i hotelværelset. Hans hjerte hamrede og hans hjerne kørte på højtryk. Snakkede han i søvne? Han var ret sikker på, at han aldrig havde gjort det før. Hvis det havde været tilfældet, så ville Vigga vel have sagt det på et tidspunkt, ville hun ikke? Hun havde da aldrig stået tilbage fra at fremhæve alle hans fejl. Men hvorfor skulle Assad lyve?  
Han stoppede op, og begyndte at skifte tøj, bare for at lave noget andet, men det hjalp ikke. Tankerne fløj stadig rundt i hovedet på ham. Hvor meget havde han sagt højt? Det hele? Havde han mon lydt ligeså bedene og skrøbelig som han havde følt sig i drømmen?  
Carl rodede frustreret sin taske igennem, for at konstatere at han ganske rigtigt ikke havde en toilettaske med. Han havde lyst til at kyle hele lortet ind i væggen, så frustreret var han.  
Hvordan var det gået så galt? Han havde altid passet sådan på.  
Det var mange år siden, at han første gang havde taget sig selv i at kigge en ekstra gang efter nogle mænd, på samme måde som han kiggede efter nogle kvinder. Men han havde bare holdt sig til kvinder, for at gøre det nemmere for sig selv. Senere, havde han så nu og da måske set noget bøsseporno, accepteret at han kunne lide det og havde spillet den af til det. Senere igen, hvis han havde været på de rigtige steder, havde han måske ladet sig selv flirte lidt med mænd og havde da også kysset med et par stykker. Længere end det var han aldrig nået. Så havde han jo mødt Vigga, og efter det gik i vasken, var han så begyndt at udforske sin seksualitet lidt igen.  
At han var tiltrukket af både kvinder og mænd, var en del af ham selv, som han havde brugt årevis på langsomt at acceptere, og fundet ud af hvordan han bedst muligt skulle håndtere. Det var noget han havde kunne tage i sit eget tempo, og altid uden at få følelser i klemme.  
Alt var gået fint, indtil Assad kom, så var det begyndt at blive farligt.  
Det havde ikke så meget været det at han fandt Assad attraktiv, Carl var trods alt professionel og anstændig nok til ikke at lade det distrahere ham når han var på arbejde. Det var jo ikke fordi han ikke havde fundet andre kollegaer, både kvinder og mænd, attraktive gennem årene. Nej, problemet var at Assad altid var der. Ikke kun på arbejdet, men meget hurtigt også som en del af Carls privatliv.  
Det havde ført til komplicerede følelser, og grundlag for at Carl hele tiden følte at han havde brug for at holde en vis form for afstand, for at beskytte sig selv og for ikke at falde dybere. Men det havde ikke fungeret, ikke rigtigt. Lige meget hvor meget han havde prøvet, havde han ikke kunne holde den afstand som han ellers altid havde været i stand til før i tiden. Han havde aldrig været god til det med følelser, og nogle han ikke engang rigtigt kunne håndtere i sit hoved, var endnu sværere at få sagt højt.  
Så hans følelser for Assad havde sat en stopper for en masse ting. Det havde fået Carl til at sætte en stopper for at udforske sin seksualitet, for hvad hvis han kom til at tænke på Assad midt i at han var ved at kysse med en fremmed, eller mens han så porno? Det kunne føre til problemer Carl ikke ville kunne håndtere. Men problemerne var jo kommet alligevel, i form af drømmene.  
De skide drømme. Nogle gange uskyldige nok, andre gange fik de ham til at vågne op med en erektion. Men uanset hvad, var drømmende altid om Assad. Og nu havde Assad så fundet ud af at Carl havde haft sådan en drøm.  
Men hvad tænkte Assad om det? Det var dét der virkelig gav Carl kvaler. Han ville gerne læse smilet og blinket som noget positivt, men hvad hvis Assad bare syntes det var sjovt? Tidligere kommentarer om dem sammen, havde han også taget med et smil eller en vis form for ligegyldighed, så måske var han bare ligeglad, måske så han det bare som en joke. I så fald kunne Carl måske nå at redde det, og forklare Assad at det ikke betød noget, at det bare var en ligegyldig tilfældig drøm, der sikkert var blevet skabt på grund af det de havde snakket om i kælderen tidligere på dagen. Eller hvis det ikke var nok, måtte han jo gå til bekendelse, og sige at det ikke ville gøre nogen forskel, at han ville love at det ikke ville komme til at få nogen betydning for deres makkerskab, deres venskab.  
Carl kunne mærke at han begyndte at ryste på hænderne, og knyttede dem for at stoppe det. Han måtte ikke risikere at Assad ville få lyst til at søge nyt arbejde igen. Det ville han ikke kunne bære.  
Så uden at tænke på at få noget andet på, end den gamle T-shirt og boksershorts han havde på, kom han ud af sit hotelværelse og var hurtigt henne og banke på Assads dør.  
Og lige da han hørte sin egen dør lukke, kom han i tanke om at han ikke havde taget nøglen med.

Assad åbnede døren, og så en smule overrasket ud over Carls beklædning. Han havde ikke selv skiftet tøj.  
”Assad, vi bliver nødt til at snakke sammen.” skyndte Carl sig at sige.  
”Carl, hvor er dit tøj?” spurgte Assad og lod ham komme ind.  
”Jeg var gået i seng.” løj Carl.  
Assad svarede ikke, han lukkede bare døren, og satte sig hen på sin seng, og så så afventende på Carl.  
Carl kunne mærke hans hjerte hamre afsted, og følte det som om han havde en klump i halsen. Hvorfor fik Assad ham altid ud i sådan nogle situationer, hvor han kom udenfor sin komfortzone når det kom til at snakke om følelser. Der var tusind ting han gerne ville sige, men som han vidste at han ikke kunne. At ordene bare ville sætte sig fast i halsen på ham, af frygt for hvordan de ville blive modtaget.  
”Assad…” han kunne mærke halsen snøre sig sammen.  
Assad så bekymret ud. ”Carl, har du det godt?”  
”Jeg ved ikke… jeg ved ikke hvad du hørte mig sige i bilen, men du skal bare vide, at de ikke betyder noget, de drømme. Det er ikke andet end det, drømme de betyder ikke noget.” rablede Carl løs, mens han prøvede at lyde så ligegyldig som mulig, sådan som han altid gjorde når han prøvede at skjule sine følelser fra Assad.  
Assad kiggede længe på Carl, og Carl havde svært ved at aflæse hans ansigtsudtryk. Hvad det var Assad følte. Irritation? Skuffelse? Mistro?  
”Drømme?” sagde Assad så endelig, og lød en smule overrasket ”I flertal?”  
Carl mærkede et sug i maven. Det her var det modsatte af planen, hvordan skulle han kunne lyve sig ud af at det var sket flere gange? At han gentagende gange havde haft drømme om Assad, drømme der altid både beroligede ham men også skræmte ham.  
Han kunne mærke at han igen begyndte at ryste på hænderne.  
”Assad,” han sank en klump ”jeg lover det ikke kommer til at betyde noget. Jeg lover at jeg aldrig ville…, jeg ville aldrig risikere at ødelægge noget. Intet kommer til at blive anderledes end det er. Så vil du ikke godt være sød at blive i Afdeling Q?” hans stemme var næsten ikke mere end en hvisken, men i det mindste var hvert et ord han sagde nu sandt.  
Assad så ud til at være i en eller anden form for choktilstand, og Carl kunne ikke rigtigt bebrejde ham. Det var noget af en mundfuld at få af vide. Så et øjeblik kiggede de bare på hinanden.

”Jeg skal nok gå nu. Og så håber jeg at vi kan fortsætte med sagen i morgen, som det var meningen.” sagde Carl, efter hvad der føltes som en evighed.  
Han gik hen mod døren, og forberedte sig på den akavede tur ned til receptionen som han nu skulle tage for at få en ekstranøgle. Men på den anden side, så kunne tingende alligevel ikke rigtigt blive værre end de allerede var. Han havde det ad helvede til.  
”Carl, vent.” sagde Assad.  
Carl vente sig om, og kiggede over på Assad, og ventede på at høre hvad han havde at sige. Han var forberedt på det værste. Hvorfor skulle Assad have lyst til at lade som om ingenting var sket?  
”Hvor længe har du haft det sådan?” spurgte Assad.  
Carl trak på skulderne og sank en klump. ”Et stykke tid.”  
Han kunne ikke fortælle hvilken årelang kamp det havde været for ham, hvor han var faldet dybere og dybere uden at ville det.  
”Var det derfor det ikke gik mellem dig og Rikke?” spurgte Assad forsigtigt.  
Carl tænkte tilbage på Rikke, som han havde været ude med et par gange. Grunden til at han aldrig satte sine ben i Politigårdens kantine mere, fordi han ikke kunne se hende i øjnene.  
Han nikkede. For det var sandheden. Rikke var dejlig og sød, men hun kunne ikke få ham til at glemme sine følelser for Assad. Han rystede igen.  
”Carl, for helvede.” mumlede Assad og kom over til ham. Han lagde en hånd på Carls arm, for forsigtigt at guide ham hen til sengen ”Sæt dig ned.”  
Carl gjorde som han fik besked på. Assad satte sig ved siden af ham, og kiggede på ham. Han så stadig en smule bekymret ud.  
”Hvis jeg havde vidst at du ville reagere så voldsomt ville jeg slet ikke have sagt det på den måde.” sagde Assad undskyldende.  
”Det er okay.” svarede Carl. På en måde var det en lettelse at få det ud, særligt fordi Assad stadig ikke havde råbt ad ham.  
”Og jeg forlader ikke Afdeling Q, lad os slå det fast.” sagde Assad.  
Carl nikkede med et lettelsessuk. ”Godt.”  
Assad smilede forsigtigt til ham. ”Har det aldrig slået dig at der var en grund til at jeg holdt dig ud i alle de år, på trods af hvor pisse irriterende du er hele tiden?”  
Carl scannede hans ansigt med nyfundne håb og hurtig hjertebanken. Han prøvede dog stadig at forholde sig i ro da han sagde: ”En blanding af medlidenhed og stædighed, gik jeg ud fra. For det kunne i hvert fald ikke være på grund af lønnen eller gode arbejdsforhold.”  
Assad rystede smilede på hovedet. ”Nej, det er nogle lorte arbejdsforhold. Der er hele tiden nogen der prøver at slå mig ihjel.”  
Carl kiggede ned, og prøvede at smile. Men fandt det svært, der kom med det samme billeder i hans hoved. Men han blev hevet ud af de tunge tanker, da Assad lagde sin hånd på hans kind og vendte Carls ansigt mod sit for at få hans opmærksomhed.  
”Jeg blev aldrig kun på grund af medlidenhed. Måske havde jeg ondt af dig i starten, og senere kæmpede jeg måske med overhovedet at prøve at være din ven. Men jeg mente altid at du var en god person, og jeg blev fordi jeg godt kan lide dig.”  
Carl var ret overbevist om at han ville besvime, så uvirkeligt var det at høre. Men det fik ham egentlig ikke til at føle sig meget bedre.  
”Så er du mere tosset end jeg troede. Assad, du kender mig bedre end nogen anden, du ved at jeg ikke dur til sådan noget her. Det ville bare være spild af din tid.” sagde Carl, han kunne ikke se Assad i øjnene.  
Endelig havde han en chance for at få det han gerne ville, og så var han for bange til at tage imod muligheden. Men han var stadig bange for at ødelægge det i forvejen til tider ustabile forhold til Assad han allerede havde. Hellere beholde den smule han havde, end at miste det hele.  
Men Assad så ikke ud til at give op så let, vant til Carls stædighed og lave selvværd. Han lagde sin anden hånd på den anden side af Carls ansigt, og var nu sikker på at Carl ikke kunne kigge væk fra ham.  
”Jeg har brugt fem år sammen med dig, Carl, og ikke et eneste øjeblik har været spildt.”  
Carl ville komme med et eller andet smart svar, noget der ville få Assad til at trække sig væk, inden Carl kom ud hvor han ikke kunne bunde. Men han begyndte at tro at han allerede var der.  
Så alt han kunne gøre, var at nikke og hviske: ”Okay.”  
Assad slap hans ansigt, og lagde i stedet sin hånd oven på Carls, der igen var begyndt at ryste. Carl kunne med det samme mærke hvordan det fik ham til at slappe af. Og da Assad bevægede sig tættere på, gjorde han det langsomt, som for at give Carl muligheden for at sige fra. Men Carl vidste at der ikke længere var nogen vej tilbage for ham nu, så han lænede sig ind mod Assad for at vise at det var helt okay.  
Det første kys var nærmest kun berøring af læberne, så kort og forsigtigt. Men da Carl igen førte deres læber sammen, ville han have mere. De var stadig så tæt, at Carl kun skulle lave den mindste bevægelse for igen at føle Assads læber mod sine. Med sin frie hånd tog han om Assad, desperat efter mere kontakt. Denne gang var kysset dybere, det var års længsel der endelig fik lov at blive indfriet.  
Med sine øjne lukkede lod Carl de andre sanser tage over, og nød bare følelsen af endelig at være så tæt på Assad. Da de endelig brød deres kys, fortsatte Assad med at kysse ned langs siden af hans hals. Carl gemte sit ansigt mellem Assads hals og skulder, kyssede ham dér, og kunne selv mærke hvordan hele hans krop begyndte at reagere på berøringerne. Han lod sin ene hånd glide under Assads T-shirt, mens hans anden hånd gled op ad hans nakke til han havde sine fingre i hans hår.  
Så trak Assad sig væk fra ham, og Carl savnede med det samme følelsen af kontakt. Et splitsekund nåede han at få deb tanke at Assad havde fortrudt. Men så så han at Assad kun havde gjort det for at han kunne tage sin T-shirt af, så Carl benyttede muligheden for at gøre det samme.  
Han fik med lidt besvær trukket T-shirten over hovedet, og smidt den på gulvet. Da han kiggede på Assad igen, sad han og smilte.  
”Hvad?” spurgte Carl, en smule stakåndet.  
”Ikke noget.” sagde Assad og trak ham helt tæt til sig igen ”Jeg kan bare ikke fatte jeg har dig her.” hviskede han i Carls øre, inden han igen begyndte at kysse ham ned langs halsen og ned på skulderen.  
Assads ord fik ham til at føle sig ør, og hans vejrtrækning blev tung, han kunne ikke huske hvornår han sidst havde følt sådan.  
Han lod igen sine fingre bevæge sig over Assads krop, for at mærke så meget af ham som han kunne komme til. Men da han mærkede arret efter skudepisoden frøs han på stedet. Han trak sig lidt væk.  
”Er der noget galt?” spurgte Assad, og trak sig selv lidt væk for at give Carl plads. Han så med det samme bekymret ud.  
Carl kiggede bare på arret ved Assads mave. Det var første gang han så det, og med det samme kom minderne væltende tilbage. De andre ar som Assad havde, som Carl vidste også var kommet mens Assad havde været i Afdeling Q hjalp heller ikke.  
Men Assad så nu ud til at have opfattet hvad det var som havde fået Carl til at reagere sådan, og han tog igen Carls ansigt i sine hænder, for at få Carl til at fokusere på sit ansigt.  
”Det er okay, Carl. Det er overstået, jeg har det fint.” sagde han og sendte Carl et beroligende smil.  
”Det ved jeg godt, det er bare første gang jeg har set arrene.” svarede Carl lavmælt.  
”Vil du have jeg skal tage min trøje på igen?” spurgte Assad med et skævt smil.  
”Nej, for helvede. Faktisk syntes jeg du har alt for meget tøj på.” svarede Carl, og prøvede igen at være til stede i nuet og glemme alt om dårligere tider. Han smilede. ”Hvad med at få smidt de bukser?”  
Assad nikkede med et kort grin, og slap Carls ansigt så han kunne få åbnet sit bælte.  
Da Assad igen begyndte at kysse ham, fik han blidt skubbet Carl tilbage mod sengegavlen, så han kom lidt ned at ligge. Mens Assad selv fik sat sig over Carl med et knæ på hver side af hans hofter.  
På det her tidspunkt var Carl så hård at han tvivlede på hvor meget længere han kunne holde, det var ikke ligefrem hverdagskost for ham at være i sådan her en situation. Og det gjorde det bestemt ikke bedre at Assad nu sad overskrævs på ham på den måde. Da Assad gled sin hånd ned i Carls boksershorts, var Carl taknemlig for at de var midt i et kys så den lyd han lavede druknede i Assads mund.  
”Fortæl mig hvad du vil have mig til at gøre.” hviskede Assad da han brød deres kys.  
På det tidspunkt havde Carls hjerne stort set slået fra. Blandingen af Assads berøringer og ord ville alligevel gøre at han ikke ville holde længe.  
”Gør hvad du vil, bare du gør et eller andet. Please.” fik Carl ud. Han kunne ikke engang bekymre sig om hvor desperat han lød.  
Assad smilede og gav ham et hurtigt kys mere. ”Okay.” svarede han mens han begyndte at trække Carls boksershorts af.  
Carl lænede hovedet tilbage med lukkede øjne og overgav jeg fuldstændig.

Tyve minutter senere lå Carl i sengen med en følelse af velbehag i kroppen som han ikke havde følt i en evighed. Han havde taget et hurtigt bad, og lå nu og lyttede til at Assad var i bad. Det eneste han manglede, var en smøg, men det var forbudt at ryge på værelserne og han orkede ikke at gå ned og ud på gaden for at ryge. Særligt ikke fordi han stadig manglede det meste af sit tøj. Men måske kunne han stjæle en smøg fra Assad og ryge den ud ad vinduet, det ville der sikkert ikke være nogen der opdagede.  
Han skulle lige til at rejse sig fra sengen da Assad kom ud fra badeværelset, med et håndklæde rundt om livet. Det dæmpede rygetrangen en smule, sammen med tanken om at Assad om lidt ville komme over i sengen til ham igen.  
Assad smilede til ham. ”Jeg var faktisk ikke sikker på om du stadig ville være her.”  
Det gav et stik i hjertet på Carl, at Assad ville tro at han bare ville skride, efter det de lige havde haft sammen. Men på den anden side bebrejdede han ikke Assad den tanke, han vidste godt at han aldrig havde været den mest pålidelige.  
”Jeg har smækket mig ude af mit eget værelse.” svarede han.  
Assad skiftede til rent tøj. ”Og er det den eneste grund til at du ikke er stukket af?”  
”Jeg begynder at tro du slet ikke vil have mig her.”  
Assad lagde sig i sengen ved siden af ham. ”Selvfølgelig vil jeg det, jeg vil bare være sikker på at du gerne vil være her.”  
Carl kiggede på ham, for at se om han mente det. Det så sådan ud. Hvad skulle han sige? At der ikke var noget sted han hellere ville være, end her sammen med Assad? At han havde lyst til at holde om Assad til de faldt i søvn, og vågne op igen sådan næste morgen? Han ville ikke, kunne ikke, udtrykke sine dybeste ønsker på den måde. Bare at tænke tankerne fik hans hjerte til at banke hurtigere af angst for hvad der kunne ske hvis det gik galt. Hvis det var for meget, hvis det ikke var det Assad ville.  
”Jeg vil gerne blive.” svarede han, og ignorerede at hans hjerte bankede hurtigere end det burde. ”Men du kommer til at fortryde det i morgen når jeg vågner op og ikke har nogen tandbørste.”  
Heldigvis fik det kun Assad til at grine. Han lagde armen om Carl og trak ham tættere ind til sig.  
”Jeg overlever nok.” svarede han.  
Carl strøg noget af det fugtige hår væk der var faldet ned i Assads pande, så Carl bedre kunne se ham, i den smule lys der kom fra natbordslampen bag ham. Han kunne ikke helt fatte hvilken rutsjetur af en dag det havde været, men den kunne ikke være endt bedre.


	5. Chapter 5

Carl vågnede ved den irriterende lyd af sin mobilalarm. Han famlede efter den satans ting på sengebordet mens han orienterede sig om hvor han var. Seng, hotelværelse, han var i Fredericia med Assad. Assad! Han var i Assads seng, det hele kom væltende tilbage, og Carl var lige ved at vælte ud af sengen.  
Han fik slukket alarmen og satte sig op. Han indså hvorfor det lige havde taget ham et sekund at huske hvad der var sket aftenen før, for meget til hans ærgrelse, var han alene i sengen. Hvis ikke det var fordi han kunne se Assads ting ligge på det lille skrivebord ved vinduet, ville han muligvis have troet at det var noget han havde drømt.  
”Assad?” spurgte han ud i det tomme rum.  
Hvilket var dumt, for døren ud til badeværelset stod åben, så hvor skulle han næsten være i det lille værelse?  
Carl kom ud af sengen, og ud på badeværelset. Efter han havde tisset, kiggede han sig i spejlet mens han vaskede hænder. Han så ikke så træt ud som han normalt gjorde om morgen, han følte sig heller ikke så træt. Men hans hår var mere filtret end normalt, en kombination af at være gået i seng med vådt hår, og hvor meget Assad havde haft sine fingre igennem hans hår i løbet af natten.  
Da han kom tilbage ind på værelset, kunne han mærke at rygetrangen for alvor var til stede nu. Han gik hen og rodede lidt i Assads ting, og fandt hans smøger i sidelommen på hans taske, sammen med en lighter. Han kravlede op på bordet, der stod foran vinduet, og satte sig op ad vindueskammen. Han åbnede det så meget som han kunne, og tændte så for en smøg. Han håbede på at der ikke var nogen der ville kunne lugte det senere, for han skulle stadig ikke ned på gaden i undertøj.  
Mens Carl sad der og fik sin længe ventede smøg, gennemgik han aftenens forløb i hovedet. Det virkede mest af alt stadig urealistisk for ham, og alligevel så utroligt virkeligt. Men hvad når Assad kom tilbage? Og hvorfor var han overhovedet gået? Havde han haft brug for at tænke over tingene, eller havde han fortrudt? Den tanke gav Carl en knude i maven. Men ville han så ikke have taget sine ting med sig? Carl besluttede sig for at han ikke kunne gøre andet end at se hvordan Assads humør var når han kom tilbage, og at det var bedst at han lod Assad sætte status for hvad de skulle. Han ville tage imod hvor meget eller lidt Assad ville give.

Carl var i gang med sin anden smøg da han hørte fodtrin ude på gangen. Han skyndte sig at skoddede resten af smøgen på vinduesgavlen, og smed skoddet ud på vejen. Men han nåede ikke at lukke vinduet eller komme ned fra bordet inden Assad kom ind på værelset, med en fyldt Nettopose i den ene hånd.  
”Åh, hej.” sagde Carl, da Assad kom ind, som om han slet ikke havde hørt ham komme.  
Assad kiggede på ham med rykkede bryn. ”Hvad laver du oppe på bordet?” så så han opgivende ud, da han lagde to og to sammen. ”Har du siddet og røget ud ad vinduet?”  
”Kan man lugte det?” spurgte Carl og kravlede ned fra bordet. Han lod vinduet stå åben for at lufte ud, selvom det var begyndt at blive ret koldt i rummet. Det var trods alt kun i starten af marts.  
”Nej, heldigvis ikke. Men hvad skulle du ellers lave.” sagde Assad og lagde posen på sengen, inden han lukkede vinduet. ”Der er pisse koldt herinde. Du ender med et blive forkølet.”  
Carl stod lænet op ad bordet. ”Ja, jeg må hellere se at komme ned og få den ekstranøgle.”  
Assad var ikke kommet med den varme velkomst som Carl havde håbet på, men måske var det lidt Carls egen skyld. Så han ville bare gerne ind til sig selv.  
Men så smilede Assad til ham og hev en nøgle ud af sin jakkelomme. ”Det har jeg ordnet.”  
”Tak.” sagde han og tog imod nøglen fra Assad.   
Igen blev han mindet om hvor god Assad altid var mod ham. En opførsel han ikke var sikker på han nogensinde kunne gelgælde godt nok.  
”Jeg har også noget andet.” sagde Assad og begyndte at rode i sin pose. Han hev en pakke med en tandbørste op, sammen med en deodorant. Han rakte begge dele til Carl.  
”Stinker jeg så meget?” spurgte Carl, mest som en joke.  
Assad undertrykte et grin og kørte en hånd gennem Carls hår. ”Måske skulle du også lige gøre noget ved det her inden vi tager nogen steder.”  
Bevægelsen var så kærtegnende at Carl blev helt blød i knæene. Lige nu var det han havde allermest lyst til var at gå tilbage i seng med Assad. Men Assad var stadig i sit overtøj, og lignede en der var klar til at køre. Carl var også ret sikker på at resten af Nettoposen var pakket med det der skulle udgøre det for deres frokost, samt drikkevare til hele dagen.  
”Har du spist morgenmad?” spurgte Carl, han havde som minimum brug for noget kaffe inden han skulle nogen steder.  
”Nej, jeg ville vente på dig. Der er morgenmad en times tid endnu nede i restauranten. Vi har ikke travlt.” svarede Assad og satte sig på sengekanten.  
Carl begyndte at rode med at få tandbørsten ud af indpakningen, han rynkede på brynene. ”I går havde du ellers travlt nok med at vi skulle rundt og snakke med folk.”  
”Der er sket meget siden i går.”  
Carls blik røg med det samme fra tandbørsten til Assad. Han så ud til at vente på at Carl skulle sige noget, sige noget om aftenen før, om hvor de stod nu. Der røg Carls plan om at det var Assad der satte reglerne for deres forhold.  
”Jeg skal børste tænder.” sagde Carl og skyndte sig ud på badeværelset.  
Da han havde lukket døren efter sig, og stod med hamrende hjerte ude på badeværelset følte han sig som en kæmpe kujon.

Da Carl kom ud igen et par minutter senere, sad Assad stadig på sengen, i gang med at skrive på sin mobil.  
”Jeg skriver bare lige til Rose at hun skal ringe, når hun er inde på Gården, så hun kan fortælle hvad hun har fundet ud af.” sagde Assad uden at kigge op fra skærmen.  
”Så I har kun skrevet om sagsrelaterede emner eller…?” sagde Carl, for at bryde isen.  
Assad så op på Carl, og kiggede undersøgende på ham. ”Carl, hvis du ikke vil snakke om i går, så er det okay.” han prøvede at smile, men det nåede ikke øjnene.  
Det stak Carl i hjertet. Han gik hen og vendte skrivebordsstolen, så han kunne sidde overfor Assad. Da han havde sat sig, kiggede Assad op på ham.  
”Jeg sagde jo jeg var dårlig til det her.” sagde Carl og smilede kort.  
Assad gengældte smilet. ”Det ved jeg godt, det er også derfor det er helt i orden hvis du har brug for tid til at tænke i.”  
Carl rystede på hovedet. ”Det har jeg ikke.”  
”Så hvor står vi?” spurgte Assad.  
Carl lagde mærke til at Assad sad og kørte sin mobil rundt i hænderne, han var nervøs. Carl var ikke sikker på at han nogensinde havde set Assad på den måde, og han brød sig ikke om det. Han tog mobilen fra Assad, smed den hen på sengen, og tog Assads hænder i sine.  
”Jeg vil ikke ødelægge det her, ligesom jeg har gjort med så meget andet i mit liv. Så jeg har brug for at tage det en dag ad gangen, okay?” sagde Carl.  
Assad nikkede og smilede beroligende til ham. ”Ja, det er helt i orden.”  
Det var lige præcis dét som Carl havde brug for at høre. At Assad ikke forlangte mere af ham end at han kunne give.  
”Tak, fordi du forstår.” sagde Carl.  
”Selvfølgelig.” svarede Assad.  
”Så var der noget med at vi havde god tid eller hvad?” spurgte Carl med et skævt smil.  
Assad gengældte smilet mens Carl trak ham ind til et kys.

Assads mobil begyndte at ringe og vibrere voldsomt. Han begyndte at famle efter den på sengebordet.  
”Lad den ringe.” hviskede Carl mod hans øre, inden han igen begyndte at kysse Assad på halsen. Carl fik også flettet sine fingre ind i Assads for at stoppe ham i at række ud efter mobilen. Carl havde ikke i sinde at lade noget forstyrre dem nu.  
”Carl, det kunne være noget vigtigt.” protesterede Assad.  
Carl satte sig lidt op, så han kunne se på Assad. Så lagde han begge sine hænder på Assads kinder og gav ham et blidt kys.  
”Du er det vigtigste lige nu.” hviskede Carl da han brød kysset.  
Mobilen stoppede med at ringe.   
Assad kiggede længe på ham. Carls ømhed var tydeligvis noget der var meget overvældende for ham. Men Carl vidste ikke hvordan han ellers skulle overbevise Assad om at han havde ment sine ord fra tidligere. Han elskede Assad, men havde svært ved at få det sagt, så han måtte arbejde sig frem mod det og hele tiden sørge for at Assad ikke var i tvivl om hvor vigtig han var.  
”Lad os blive her lidt endnu.” fortsatte Carl, og kærtegnede Assads ansigt. ”Bare dig og mig.”  
Han ville bare blive i den lille boble de havde samme, bare lidt endnu. Inden de skulle ud i virkeligheden igen. Han kyssede Assad igen, og lod sin hånd køre ned over hans brystkasse. Assad sukkede med nydelse, inden de igen brød deres kys.  
”Carl,” sagde Assad fyldt med ømhed i stemmen og lagde en hånd på Carls kind. ”jeg –”  
Mobilen ringede igen.  
”Det var dog satans!” sagde Carl irriteret og fik afbrudt Assad.  
Øjeblikket var ødelagt igen.  
Carl hev mobilen til sig. Han satte sig op, så fokuseret på at sætte en stopper for larmen én gang for alle, at han ikke lagde mærke til at Assad smilede en smule opgivende.  
Det var Rose der ringede, så Carl svarede trods alt, fordi det sikkert var sagsrelateret.  
”Hvad?” spurgte han en smule irriteret.  
”Carl?” spurgte Rose, med en blanding af overraskelse og forvirring. ”Hvor er Assad?”  
Carl havde ikke lige gennemtænkt det, han skulle bare have ladet Assad tage den selv.  
”Jeg skal lige se om jeg kan få ham til at komme. Jeg mener, han kommer om lidt. Eller, faktisk har jeg ingen idé om hvor han er.” sagde Carl, og kunne slå sig selv.  
Han kiggede ned på Assad der havde dækket ansigtet med sine hænder, for ikke at komme til at grine så højt at Rose kunne høre ham.  
”Carl, er du okay?” spurgte Rose. Hun lød oprigtigt bekymret.  
”Ja, fint. Jeg har det fint.” svarede Carl.  
Assad havde nu kun sine hænder over sin mund, men Carl kunne se hvordan han stadig kæmpede med ikke at grine. Carl skulede til ham.  
”Jeg mener, hvis du stadig er sur over det i går, så må du altså undskylde. Jeg vidste ikke det var noget der ville gå dig sådan på. Bare du ikke lader det gå ud over Assad.”  
”Jeg tror Assad og mig er okay.” svarede han og smilede til Assad.  
Assad vidste selvfølgelig ikke hvad de snakkede om, men Carls smil var nok til at få ham til at gengælde smilet med sådan en varme at det gav Carl lyst til at kyle mobilen ad helvede til og ligge sig tilbage i sengen sammen med Assad.  
”Godt. Og er vi cool?” spurgte Rose.  
”Ja, vi er ’cool’.” Carl himlede med øjnene. ”Nej, der er Assad jo. Du får ham lige.”  
Han rakte mobilen til Assad, han kunne ikke lige overskue at have en dybere samtale med Rose. I stedet fjernede han sig fra Assad, så Assad kunne få hevet sig lidt op at sidde.  
”Hej, Rose.” sagde Assad. ”Ja, øjeblik. Jeg sætter den lige på medhør.”  
Carl mimede ’nej’, til ham, men Assad ignorerede ham, og lagde mobilen mellem dem.  
”Okay, kan I begge to høre mig?” spurgte Rose.  
De svarede begge to ja.  
”Har du noget nyt om sagen?” spurgte Carl.  
”Ja! Jeg fandt ud af hvem pigen på billedet var.” sagde Rose, hun lød en smule stolt. ”Hun hedder Laura Andersen. En af gæsterne sagde at han kunne huske hende, fordi hun plejede at være venner med hans lillesøster. Nå, men det tog mig lidt tid at finde frem til hende, det er jo et ret almindeligt navn, men jeg fandt hende altså. Hun bor nede i Slagelse i dag. Så jeg ringede til hende, og spurgte om hun kunne huske noget mistænkeligt fra den aften, men hun sagde at hun og de to andre kun var der et par få timer, og at hun ikke husker ret meget. Hun var heller ikke sikker på hvad de andre hed, men hun mente at det var Jonas eller måske Johannes, som han hed ham til venstre, og at ham til højre hed vidst Martin. Men hun snakkede ikke så meget med dem i løbet af aftenen, og de virkede også begge to meget stille sagde hun.”  
”Godt gået, Rose.” sagde Assad opmuntrende.  
”Sagde hun noget om, hvorfor hun ikke kontaktede politiet den gang sagen stod på?” spurgte Carl.  
”Hun sagde at hun ikke mente at hun havde noget vigtigt at bidrage med, så siden hun ikke var blevet kontaktet af politiet selv, mente hun ikke at der var nogen grund til at kontakte dem. Hun var jo kun 16 år dengang, så hun gik bare ikke ud fra at hendes oplysninger kunne bidrage med meget.” svarede Rose.  
Indeni forbandede Carl vedkommende der havde haft sagen dengang, der var tydeligvis en der ikke havde gjort sit arbejde ordentligt. Men det var jo ikke første gang de var ude for det. Måske havde Laura Andersen ikke meget at bidrage med, men det kunne være, at hun havde været til mere nytte hvis hun var blevet spurgt dengang hendes hukommelse var mere frisk.  
”Bliv ved med at lede videre, Rose. Se om drengenes navne matcher med nogle af de drenge som Madsen trænede til fodbold.” sagde Carl.  
”Jeg er allerede i gang med at finde listerne.” svarede hun.  
Jamen så var der jo ikke så meget andet at gøre, end at de også selv fortsatte med det de havde.  
”Godt, ring hvis du finder noget.” sagde Carl, og begyndte at bevæge sig ud af sengen.  
”Ja, vi må hellere se at komme videre. Vi snakkedes ved, Rose.” sagde Assad.  
”Vi ses, hils Carl.” hun sagde det sidste højt, for at Carl skulle høre det.  
Men det fik ikke Carl til at svare. Så Rose lagde bare på.   
Carl var kommet ud af sengen, og kiggede hen på Assad der stadig lå i sengen, halvt afklædt og med lettere uglet hår. Et indbydende syn, men de kunne desværre ikke tillade sig at bruge mere tid i sengen nu.  
”Jeg beklager.” sagde han, da han stod halvvejs henne ved døren.  
”Der er ikke noget at undskylde, vi skal videre med sagen.” sagde Assad og fiskede sin trøje op fra gulvet. ”Vi ses bare nede i restauranten om lidt.”  
Carl nikkede og forlod Assads værelse.

Efter en hurtig morgenmad kørte de hen til Gustav Bruhn. Det var godt nok tidligt på dagen at tage på hjemmebesøg, men eftersom at Bruhn var førtidspensionist håbede de at han var hjemme. Lyset i køkkenvinduet tydede på de havde heldet med sig.  
Der gik et stykke tid fra Carl havde ringet på, før Gustav Bruhn åbnede døren. Han lignede en der lige var stået op, med det brune hår og fuldskæg i vild urede. Først virkede han mistroisk over de to fremmede mænd foran hans hoveddør, men da Carl fortalte hvem de var, og hvad de ville, blev de med det samme lukket ind. Da de fulgte med Gustav ind i stuen, lagde Carl mærke til at Gustav haltede lidt på det venstre ben, hvilket sikkert havde noget med hans førtidspension at gøre.  
”Værsgo at tage plads.” sagde Gustav og lavede en håndbevægelse mod en slidt lædersofa. ”Kunne jeg byde på noget at drikke?”  
”Kaffe, tak.” svarede Assad og Carl nikkede.  
De tog plads i sofaen mens Gustav gik ud i køkkenet.  
”Ja, jeg beklager, men jeg har kun pulverkaffe, jeg drikker mest selv te.” sagde Gustav og satte to kopper foran dem, og et glas med Nescafé.  
”Det er helt okay.” svarede Assad med et smil, og begyndte at øse kaffe op til Carl og sig selv.  
Da Assad var færdig med at hælde kaffepulver i Carls kop, hældte Carl noget af det over i Assads kop, fordi han mente Assad havde puttet for meget i. Assad kommenterede det ikke, det gjorde Gustav heller ikke, men han kiggede lidt mærkeligt på Carl. I stedet gik han igen ud i køkkenet, hvor Carl kunne høre at elkedlen var ved at nå kogepunktet. Få sekunder senere klikkede den, og Gustav kom tilbage ind i stuen.  
”Værsgo.” sagde Gustav da han hældte vand i deres krus og satte elkedlen på bordet.  
Han vendte en slidt lænestol der stod vendt mod fjernsynet, så den i stedet vendte mod de to betjente. Han satte sig og hældte selv te fra en kande op i et krus han allerede havde stående på bordet.  
”Så I ville gerne spørge mig om Erik?” spurgte Gustav, og så en smule trist ud ved tanken om sin afdøde ven.  
”Ja, vi ville høre om du husker noget mistænkeligt fra den aften han forsvandt?” sagde Carl.  
Gustav lænede sig tilbage i stolen og så eftertænksom ud, men efter lidt rystede han på hovedet.  
”Desværre, jeg ville ønske der var noget. Men som de fleste andre den aften havde jeg drukket en del, og jeg husker ikke andet end sjov og ballade der blev til bekymring og panik da vi opdagede at Erik var forsvundet.”  
Gustav Bruhn så meget træt ud, og det fik ham til at se meget ældre ud end han var. Det var ikke kun noget der var kommet efter at have snakket om sin gamle ven, men den type af træthed der kom når man levede et liv med konstante smerter.  
Carl fandt billedet med de tre teenagere frem, og skubbede det over bordet mod Gustav.  
”Kan du huske at have set nogen af disse tre den aften? Eller kender du dem generelt? Pigen hedder Laura Andersen, men vi mangler stadig at finde ud af hvad de to drenge hedder.”  
Gustav tog billedet op og nærstuderede det.  
”Jo, ham drengen til højre ser bekendt ud.” sagde Gustav eftertænksomt. ”Jeg tror han var på Eriks fodboldhold, ja jeg hjalp med at træne dem nu og da. Det var før jeg fik ødelagt benet.” sagde han og lagde hånden på sit knæ.  
Gustav lagde billedet på bordet, og rejste sig med lidt besvær. ”Øjeblik, jeg tror jeg har nogle billeder af holdene.”  
Han gik ud i gangen, og ind på sit soveværelse. Hvor Carl kunne høre at han begyndte at rode med nogle ting, inden han kom tilbage med et fotoalbum. Han satte sig igen i stolen, og begyndte at bladre i albummet.  
”Ja, se her.” sagde Gustav og skubbede albummet over til betjentene. ”Det er taget i efteråret 99, lige da sæsonen var ved at slutte. Jeg var selv fotograf.”  
Carl og Assad lænede sig begge lidt frem for bedre at kunne se billedet. På billedet var der en flok unge mænd. I midten stod Erik Madsen, med et stort smil og en arm rundt om de to nærmeste af teenagedrengene. Alle drengene så også glade ud, nogle mere oprigtigt end andre, alle i ens fodboldtøj. Helt ude til højre stod så drengen fra fotoet fra nytårsbilledet. Han så mere smilende ud, men det virkede stadig en smule anstrengt.  
”Kan du huske hvad hans navn er?” spurgte Carl og pegede på drengen.  
Gustav rystede på hovedet. ”Nej, desværre. Som sagt trænede jeg kun med drengene nogle gange, men jeg kunne huske ham her af udseende, han var altid meget stille, men en utrolig dygtig spiller, han brændte tydeligvis for spillet, men jeg tror ikke han havde specielt mange kammerater blandt de andre drenge. Hvilket var en skam, fodbold er jo ellers en holdsport.”  
Carl nikkede, men han havde aldrig været særlig interesseret i fodbold. Eller at være en holdspiler, for den sags skyld. Lige nu irriterede det ham bare at de ikke så ud til at kunne komme videre. Men måske ville det hjælpe hvis Rose kunne skaffe en navneliste over holdet.  
”Er det Eriks billeder du har?” spurgte Assad så, og tog albummet til sig.  
”Ja,” svarede Gustav. ”hans forældre mente at jeg burde have alle hans sportsbilleder, siden vi trænede en del sammen.” han smilede kort, sikkert over gamle minder.  
”Så har han måske skrevet navne på drengene, på bagsiden af fotografiet.” sagde Assad og prøvede at åbne plastiklommen for at få billedet ud.  
”Du siger noget!” sagde Gustav og lænede sig instinktivt en smule frem for at se om det ville give udbytte.  
Carl lænede sig også en smule hen mod Assad, for bedre at kunne kigge med. Og ganske rigtigt, da Assad fik billedet ud og vendt det om, var der med blyant skrevet en række at navne. De så ud til at passe med rækkefølgen af drengene, særligt fordi der i midten stod ’en stolt træner’. Yderst mod højre stod der ’Martin’. Det så altså ud til at Laura Andersen havde husket rigtigt.  
”Må vi låne det her?” spurgte Carl og kiggede op på Gustav.  
”Ja, selvfølgelig.” sagde Gustav, der så ud til at være overrasket over at fotoet havde givet noget overhovedet.  
Det var ikke meget mere end de havde i forvejen, men med et fornavn ville de måske være i stand til at finde frem til ham, hvis Rose fandt en liste med navne.  
”Godt tænkt.” sagde Carl til Assad, og lagde et kort øjeblik sin hånd på hans lår.  
Det var blevet svært for ham ikke at røre Assad nu. Men i det mindste stoppede han sig selv fra at kysse ham på kinden.

De stillede Gustav Bruhn nogle flere spørgsmål, men billedet med Martin var stadig det bedste spor de fik ud af besøget.  
Så snart de forlod Bruhn ringede de til Rose for at indvie hende i de nye informationer de havde fået. De sendte også billedet til hende. Hun havde stadig ikke fået en liste med navne over de drenge der var meldt ind i fodboldklubben dengang, men hun arbejdede på sagen, og skulle nok ringe med det samme havde fået et navn.  
Imens Rose arbejdede videre med at skaffe et navn, kørte Carl og Assad videre til den næste på deres liste. Det var da de var færdige med det besøg, at Rose ringede.  
”Martin Hay Clausen.” sagde Rose.  
Carl og Assad sad i bilen og havde hende på medhør på Assads mobil.  
”Har du en adresse på ham?” spurgte Carl.  
”Ja, men han er flyttet til Göteborg.” svarede Rose beklagende.  
Carl himlede med øjnene og bandede indvendigt.  
”Det kunne godt tyde på at han har prøvet at flygte fra noget.” sagde Assad.  
Carl nikkede. Ganske vidst var det træls at det nu så ud til at de nu også skulle til at involvere svensk politi i sagen, men Assad havde ret. Det så ud til at Martin Hay Clausen nu var deres hovedmistænkte.


	6. Chapter 6

De kørte rundt til de sidste navne på deres liste, og med navnet Martin Hay Clausen fik de et lidt bedre billede af drengen på fotografiet. Nogle huskede ham svagt, men de fleste kunne bedre huske hans mor, Anette Hay, der åbenbart havde været et kendt ansigt i byen. Det var mest i forbindelse med hende, at nogle kunne huske at hendes dreng var så markant anderledes end sin mor, så stille og indelukket. Men hun var død for flere år siden, så hende kunne de ikke få kontakt med.

Og ingen så ud til at have nogen idé om hvorfor Martin skulle have noget med Erik Madsens forsvinden at gøre.

”Måske skulle vi se om vi kunne få fat i nogle af dem der spillede fodbold med Martin?” sagde Assad da de satte sig ind i bilen efter det sidste hjemmebesøg.

Carl nikkede. De havde ikke så meget andet at arbejde med lige nu.

”Lad os tage hen på hotellet og ligge en plan, og få noget at spise.” sagde Carl.

Den var langt over middag og de havde ikke frokost endnu.

 

Da de kom tilbage til hotellet, stilede Carl direkte mod værelserne, mens Assad var på vej ind i restauranten.

”Skulle vi ikke have noget at spise?” spurgte Assad og stoppede op, da han så Carl var gået videre.

”Havde du ikke allerede købt mad?” svarede Carl. ”Jeg tænkte vi kunne spise på værelset.”

Værelset. For Carl var der ikke længere nogen tvivl om at de delte værelse fra nu af, han havde ikke engang tænkt over sit ordvalg.

Assad rynkede på næsen. ”Jeg ved ikke hvor lækre de sandwicher er mere, Carl. De har ligget ret længe i bilen.”

Carl trak på skulderne med et skævt smil. ”Hvis vi spiser på værelset, er vi alene.”

Assad så ud til at overveje det et øjeblik, men sagde så at han nok skulle hente posen ude i bilen.

 

Assad smed en plastikpakke med sandwicher over til ham. Det var med kylling og bacon. Det var i hvert fald hvad der stod på etiketten. Indholdet inden i så dog en anelse smattet ud, og Carl fortrød et øjeblik at han havde holdt på de ikke skulle spise i restauranten.

Han satte sig ved skrivebordet, og begyndte at lave en liste med det de skulle have ordnet, mens han spise en af de smattede sandwicher. Assad kom hen og satte en cola foran ham, og satte sig på bordkanten for at følge med i hvad Carl skrev mens han selv spiste.

De havde bedt Rose om at sende dem adresser på resten af fodbolddrengene. De havde ringet til Marcus Jacobsen og fået ham til at kontakte politiet i Göteborg. De skulle også snakke med Ida Lauritzen igen. For at høre om navnet Martin Hay Clausen sagde hende noget, selvom billedet ikke gjorde. De manglede også stadig at finde ud af hvad den sidste dreng på billedet hed.

Carl lænede sig tilbage i stolen med et opgivende suk. Før de hørte tilbage fra Rose eller Marcus kunne de ikke gå videre med nogen af de to ledetråde. De havde intet om den sidste dreng på billedet. Så det eneste de kunne gøre nu, var at håbe at navnet Martin Hay Clausen ville sige Ida noget.

Carl fandt sin mobil frem og ringede til hende. Men den ringede bare helt ud og gik på voice-mail. Så var hun sikkert tilbage på arbejde. Carl lagde en besked om at hun gerne måtte kontakte ham, fordi de gerne ville snakke med hende igen i forbindelse med nogle nye oplysninger i sagen. Hvorefter han smed mobilen på bordet.

”Jeg tror ikke der er så meget vi kan foretage os lige nu.” sagde han, og tog den anden sandwich ud af indpakningen. Den var endnu mere smattet end den første.

”Vi kunne jo altid fortsætte der hvor vi slap i morges.” sagde Assad med et smil.

Carl kiggede op på ham og gengældte smilet. Det var bestemt ikke noget han ville have noget imod.

Det var lidt skræmmende hvor fjern sagen med det samme blev for ham. Skræmmende hvordan trætheden der lå i hoved og krop, langsomt forsvandt ved tanken om at han nu igen havde Assad for sig selv.

”Jeg går ud fra vi godt kunne afsætte lidt tid til private anliggender, indtil vi hører tilbage fra Rose eller de andre.” sagde Carl og lagde den halvspiste sandwich fra sig.

Assad grinte kort af ham. ”Spis nu lige færdig først, okay?”

Carl himlede med øjnene. Som et lille barn der var blevet nægtet dessert hvis han ikke spiste sine grøntsager. Men han gjorde som Assad sagde, og drak også en god del af den halvlunkne cola. Fordi han selvfølgelig godt vidste at det ikke var sundt for ham at leve af den kaffe alene, som han havde fået på dagens hjemmebesøg.

Assad sad stadig på bordkanten, så Carl stillede sig foran ham. Han lagde sine hænder på Assads knæ og lænede sig ind mod ham. ”Så, er du nu overbevist om jeg ikke går sukkerkold?”

Assad smilede. ”Du ved, der er én ting der gør det her bedre end i morges.”

”Hvad?”

”At jeg endelig har muligheden for at pille hele det her hårdkogte detektivoutfit af dig.” svarede Assad og hev ham en smule tættere på.

”Er der nu noget galt med mit tøj?” spurgte Carl med hævede bryn.

”Nej, du ser faktisk ret godt ud i jakkesæt. Vi skal bare lige have den her jakke af.” sagde Assad og kørte sine hænder ind under Carls jakkeærmer så den røg på gulvet. ”Men selvom du ser godt ud sådan her, så har jeg nu alligevel tit tænkt på hvordan det ville være at klæde dig af.” fortsatte Assad og gled ned fra bordet.

”Ja?” sagde Carl og tog en dyb indånding.

Assad begyndte at løsne hans slips. ”Ja, for eksempel hvis vi var alene i kælderen. Hvad vi ikke kunne gøre der.” han smed slipset på sengen, og begyndte at knappe hans skjorte op. ”I bilen, hvad vi kunne gøre på bagsædet.”

Det skete sjældent at Carl ikke vidste hvad han skulle sige. Men i det øjeblik mens Assad stod der og langsomt klædte ham af, mens han snakkede til ham på den måde, havde Carl ingen smarte modsvar.

Assad kyssede ham på halsen, og hviskede i hans øre: ”Hvad siger du til at vi prøver noget af det nu?”

”Lige hvad du har lyst til.” svarede Carl.

 

Ikke længe efter lå de begge halvt afklædte i sengen. Carl var ikke sikker på om der nogensinde var nogen der havde været så kærlig overfor ham, som Assad. Og hvad han havde gjort for at fortjene det, var Carl heller ikke sikker på.

Selvom han havde gjort alt hvad der stod i hans magt om morgenen for at forkæle Assad, var det ingenting imod det Assad nu gjorde mod ham. Det var næsten for meget for Carl. For megen opmærksomhed. Hver en berøring var kærtegnende. Hvert et kys fuld af ømhed og passion.

”Du er alt for god ved mig.” hviskede Carl og kiggede op på Assad, efter at de brød fra endnu et kys.

Assad smilede til ham, og hviskede: ”Jeg elsker dig, Carl.”

Carl stirrede chokeret på ham. Han sagde det så naturligt. Carl kunne ikke huske hvornår nogen sidst havde sagt de ord til ham. Han blev ved med at stirre på Assad, hvilket fik Assad til at se en smule urolig ud. Men Carl var ikke helt sikker på om han virkelig kunne tro på at det. At nogen så dejlig som Assad, kunne forelske sig i ham. På trods af alt hvad der var sket imellem dem i løbet af det sidste døgn, var der stadig en del af ham der ikke kunne tro på at det virkelig var kærlighed som Assad følte for ham.

Så det eneste han fik sagt var: ”Hvad?!”

Samtidig var hans naturlige forsvarsmekanisme at stikke af fra alle samtaler der handlede om så dybe følelser. Hvilket resulterede i at han, uden at ville det, fik slået sit hoved op i Assads ansigt.

”Fuck!” sagde Assad og satte sig op mens han tog sig til næsen.

”Undskyld! Assad, jeg er så ked af det. Er du okay?” spurgte Carl og satte sig op.

”Ja, jeg har det fint.” sagde Assad, og slog afværgende ud med armen mens han kom ud af sengen.

Carl kom også hurtigt ud af sengen. Han kunne mærke panikken sprede sig i kroppen. Det her var helt forkert. Men Assads ord havde stukket til den sidste del af den usikkerhed han stadig følte når det kom til Assad. At han ikke fortjente Assad, og slet ikke på den her måde.

”Assad, jeg er virkelig ked af det, jeg ville ikke –”

”Det er fint, Carl!” afbrød Assad og kiggede på ham, med en blanding af irritation og skuffelse. ”Jeg skulle ikke have sagt det, jeg beklager.”

Carl ville sige noget, men han kunne ikke. Ville Assad overhovedet tro ham hvis han erklærede sin egen kærlighed lige nu, eller ville han bare tro det var på grund af medlidenhed?

De stod lidt og kiggede på hinanden. Så rystede Assad opgivende på hovedet, og begyndte at tage tøj på.

”Jeg ved godt at vi aftalte at tage det med ro, og jeg er ked af at jeg overskred dine grænser.” sagde Assad. Han lød frustreret og såret.

”Nej, Assad, jeg…” forsøgte Carl, men det var som om at han ikke kunne sammensætte en rigtig sætning.

Han tog en dyb indånding og prøvede at holde sin vejrtrækning under kontrol, for at hans angst ikke skulle tage over. Han kiggede over mod Assad, men blev ignoreret.

”Assad…” sagde han, og kunne selv høre hvor desperat han lød.

Assad stod med ryggen til, men Carl kunne se hvordan han spændte i hele kroppen. Om det var Carls toneleje eller om det stadig var frustrationer, var han ikke sikker på. Han ville bare ønske at Assad ville se på ham.

Han ville stadig gerne sige noget. Men hvad? _Kan du ikke se jeg elsker dig? Har jeg ikke vist at der ikke er nogen anden?_ Der var så mange ting Carl ville sige, men ordene satte sig fast i halsen. Og lige nu var han ikke sikker på, om han overhovedet kunne sige noget der ville blive taget godt imod.

Hans mobil ringende. Men Carl reagerede ikke. Han ænsede den knap nok.

”Så tag dog din telefon!” vrissede Assad og vente sig endelig mod Carl.

Det gav et gib i Carl. Det var sjældent at Assad snakkede på den måde. Carls reaktion fik også Assad til at se en smule undskyldende ud, men det var kun et splitsekund. Så så det ud til at han kom i tanke om hvorfor det var at han var sur til at starte med.

Mobilen lå stadig på bordet og vibrerede mens den skingre ringetone skreg.

Carl tog en dyb indånding inden han svarede. For at hans stemme ikke skulle afsløre at noget var galt.

Det var Ida Lauritzen. Hun var ganske rigtigt på arbejde. Men hendes mand var hjemme med sønnen der stadig var syg, så de kunne bare tage hen til huset, så ville hun komme indenfor en halv til en times tid. I mellemtiden kunne det være Casper kunne fortælle noget. Måske kunne han huske noget hun havde nævnt gennem årene, men så glemt igen. Han havde ifølge hende hukommelse som en elefant.

Carl lyttede, uden at sige meget. Lige nu kunne han ikke være mindre interesseret i sagen. Han kiggede bare hen på Assad, der blev ved med at undgå at se på ham.

Da Ida var færdig med at tale, takkede Carl og lagde på.

”Det var Ida Lauritzen, hun siger vi kan tage hen og snakke med hendes mand, så kommer hun lidt senere.”

”Godt,” sagde Assad og tog bilnøglerne på bordet. ”Jeg venter i bilen.”

Han ventede ikke på svar fra Carl inden han forlod værelset. Carl satte sig tungt på sengekanten. Han havde virkelig kludret i det.

 

Køreturen foregik i stilhed. Carl havde lyst til at sige noget, men han vidste stadig ikke hvad. Assad havde lukket fuldstændig af for ham. Carl havde virkelig såret ham, det var tydeligt.

Så Carl brugte turen på at overveje hvordan han bedst kunne fortælle Assad hvordan han følte, når de kom tilbage til hotellet.

Da de ringede på hos familien Lauritzen Højbjerg blev døren hurtigt åbnet.

De blev mødt af en smilende, bredskuldret, mand. Casper Højbjerg lignede ikke en der kæmpede med et sygt barn, på samme måde som hans kone havde gjort dagen før. Han så frisk og afslappet ud. Hans sorte T-shirt indikerede heller ikke at den havde været i nærheden af et snotforkølet barn. Han lignede mere typen der lige var kommet ud fra et fitnesscenter og havde det rigtig godt med sig selv, fordi han var en af dem der faktisk formåede at holde træningen. Hele hans krop tydede i hvert fald på at han tilbragte længere tid i et fitnesscenter per uge, end Carl havde gjort hele sit liv.

”Casper.” sagde han og rakte en hånd frem mod først Carl og så Assad. ”I må være fra politiet?”

Det var sjældent at Carl blev modtaget med sådan en optimisme når han kom i embedes medfør. Eller faktisk var det sjældent at folk generelt mødte ham med sådan en optimisme. Særligt hvis de kendte ham.

”Er du okay?” spurgte Casper så, henvendt til Assad.

Carl turde ikke engang se på Assad.

”Jeg har det fint. Jeg var bare så dum at gå ind i en lukket dør tidligere.” svarede Assad og prøvede ikke at lyde for bitter.

Carl kunne mærke hvordan hans hjerte sank. Han kunne ikke vente til at han havde mulighed for at gøre det godt igen. Men lige nu sørgede han bare for ikke at komme til at se på Assad.

Endnu engang blev de ført ud i køkkenet, denne gang så det ikke så kaotisk ud som det havde gjort morgenen før.

”Kan jeg byde på noget at drikke?” spurgte Casper.

”Nej, tak.” svarede Carl og Assad i munden på hinanden.

Så var de i det mindste enige om at de bare gerne ville så hurtigt væk som muligt, tænkte Carl. Eller måske ville Assad bare generelt gerne væk fra ham.

”Så Ida sagde at I havde nogle nye spor omkring Eriks død?” spurgte Casper mens han satte sig over for dem. Han lød en smule overrasket.

Noget Carl bed mærke i. ”Du virker overrasket?”

Casper grinte kort. ”Rolig, rolig. Det er ikke fordi jeg betvivler politiets evner eller noget, jeg mener bare, der er gået så mange år, det er mærkeligt at der ikke er dukket noget op før. Det var det hele.”

Hverken Carl eller Assad gengældte hans grin, ikke engang med et smil. Der var ikke nogen af dem der havde noget at smile af.

”Kender du ham her? Hans navn er Martin Hay Clausen.” sagde Assad og rakte billedet fra festen frem. Han pegede på Martin.

Casper tog billedet, og rynkede lidt på brynene da han kiggede på drengen. ”Ja,” sagde han en smule skeptisk. ”Det er min fætter.”

Carl rynkede brynene. ”Din fætter?”

”Ja, jeg har ikke set ham i årevis, men jeg kan da tydeligt kende ham.” han grinte kort, mere usikkert end før. ”Jeg vidste slet ikke han havde været med til den fest. Hvor har I det billede fra?”

”Det er et vi har lånt af din kone.” sagde Assad.

Carl kunne høre på hans tonefald at han også syntes der var noget der var meget mærkeligt ved siturationen. At Casper havde en fætter der havde været med til den fest, hvor hans kones daværende kæreste blev dræbt. Og hvorfor havde Ida ikke kunne navngive sin mands fætter?

”Nå.” svarede Casper overrasket og lagde billedet tilbage på bordet.

”Du har altså aldrig set det billede før?” spurgte Carl uden at lægge skjul på at han ikke troede på manden. ”Heller ikke selvom det har siddet i et fotoalbum der har står inde i din stue?”

”Undskyld mig, men er jeg under mistanke eller hvad?” spurgte Casper og lød en smule irriteret. ”Nej, jeg kendte ikke noget til at det billede. Ida har stabler af fotoalbum, hun kan godt lide at have billeder i fysisk form og ikke kun på computeren. Men jeg kigger sjældent i dem, og da slet ikke fra den fest hun havde sammen med sin ekskæreste.”

”Hvorfor kunne Ida ikke identificere Martin da kun gav os billedet?” spurgte Assad.

Så havde han altså tænkt det samme som Carl.

”Hun har aldrig mødt ham. Han flyttede til Sverige længe før Ida og mig begyndte at date.” sagde Casper med et skuldertræk, og lød til at være faldet en smule ned igen. ”Det var ikke fordi vi var særlig tætte alligevel.”

”Så ved du måske heller ikke om Martin havde noget imod Erik Madsen?” spurgte Carl.

Casper rynkede på brynene. ”Er Martin mistænkt for mordet på Erik? På hvilket grundlag?”

Han lød meget mistænksom, men det var der måske heller ikke så meget at sige til. Det var trodsalt et familiemedlem der var under anklage, så derfor skulle de måske også passe på med hvad de sagde fra nu af.

”Erik var Martins fodboldtræner.” sagde Carl.

Igen trak Casper på skulderne. ”Og? Så vidt jeg ved var han ikke den eneste knægt Erik trænede, men I har måske også alle de andre drenge fra dengang under mistanke?”

”Der var ikke nogen af de andre drenge der var med til Eriks fest, kun Martin. Alle de andre gæster kan også bekræftedes at have været til stede på grunden under hele aftenen, bortset fra Martin og to andre unge.” fortsatte Carl, for at presse manden lidt for eventuelle informationer. ”Det gør ham mere mistænkelig end mange af de andre.”

Casper kiggede på Carl med let sammenknebne øjne, han var tydeligvis ikke tilfreds ud med anklagerne mod hans fætter.

”Martin havde det svært blandt de andre fodbolddrenge, havde han ikke?” spurgte Assad. ”Blev han mobbet?”

Med ét blev Caspers opmærksomhed vendt mod Assad, og han så nu mindre bidsk ud.

Han sukkede. ”Det er sandt. Martin havde det ikke altid nemt. Men det gør ham vel næppe til morder? Der findes tusindvis af børn i Danmark der er udsat for mobning hver eneste dag, de bliver da ikke mordere af den grund.”

”Jeg troede ikke I var så tætte?” skød Carl ind. ”Men du vidste at han blev mobbet?”

Igen skiftede Casper sin opmærksomhed til Carl, og en del af hans irritation og vrede så ud til at vende tilbage.

”Nu behøver man jo ikke at være særlig tæt med en person, for at kunne se at om de har det dårligt, og jeg så da min fætter i ny og næ.” sagde Casper med blikket fast rettet mod Carl. ”Jeg mener, det kræver jo heller ikke mere end ét blik på din makker her for at se at han har det dårligt. Og for at være ærlig, virker du heller ikke selv til at være i det bedste humør.”

Carl holdt øjenkontakten med Casper. Prøvede manden at psykoanalysere ham, eller prøvede han bare at køre en pointe igennem? En ting var sikker, Casper var langt fra ligeså afslappet og glad som da de var ankommet, og det sagde en del. Det kunne tyde på at de havde ramt et eller andet. Om han var skyldig, medskyldig eller havde nogen form for brugbar viden om Martin, var spørgsmålet. Carl besluttede sig for at presse ham lidt mere, for at se hvor det kunne føre hen.

”Du virker heller ikke selv for glad, Casper. Faktisk virker du meget irriteret over at vi spørger ind til det her.”

”Selvfølgelig er jeg det! Du sidder og mistænker min fætter og mig for _mord_ , tilsyneladende kun baseret på det faktum at han var med til festen og at jeg er i familien med ham.”

”Og at du har giftet dig med ofrets kæreste.” fortsatte Carl.

Casper skulede til ham. ”Ida og jeg begyndte først at snakke sammen længe efter at Erik døde.”

” _Snakke sammen_? I kendte måske godt hinanden i forvejen?” spurgte Carl.

Casper så ud til at være godt træt af alle Carls spørgsmål. Han virkede irriteret, men ikke nervøs. Det kunne stadig tyde på at det var fordi han ikke kunne lide at de gravede, men det kunne også være fordi han bare ikke brød sig om anklagerne.

”Ja, vi gik både på samme folkeskole og gymnasium. Men vi snakkede ikke sammen dengang, vi kendte knap nok hinanden.” sagde Casper, i et nogenlunde neutralt tonefald.

Men måske havde Casper haft øjne for Ida i længere tid, og Erik havde derved været en forhindring. Carl var i hvert fald ikke længere i tvivl om at de skulle have sat en grundigere undersøgelse af manden i gang. Jo hurtigere jo bedre. Så måske skulle de snart til at afslutte besøget. De havde godt nok ikke fået snakket med Ida igen, men det så ud til at Casper var en vigtigere ledetråd lige nu.

Carl havde set ud af øjenkrogen at der hang et ur på væggen, og lod blikket glide derover.

”Nå for den, er klokken så mange? Så må vi hellere se at komme videre, vi har en anden aftale også.” sagde han, og prøvede at lyde som om at de havde oprigtigt travlt.

Casper så en smule forvirret ud. Eller måske mistroisk. ”Skulle I ikke snakke med Ida?”

”Jo, men nu svarede du jo alligevel så godt på vores spørgsmål, så det går nok.” sagde Carl og var allerede ved at rejse sig. ”Er du ikke enig, Assad?”

”Jo.” medgav Assad og nikkede, mens han også rejste sig.

Casper blev siddende, og kiggede efter dem. Han hverken sagde farvel eller fulgte dem ud.

 

Carl og Assad sagde ikke noget til hinanden på vej hen til bilen. Som om at de i stilhed var blevet enige om at de ikke skulle diskutere noget af det de lige havde snakket med Casper om, før de var uden for hans hørevidde.

”Vi må have undersøgt det her nærmere.” sagde Carl, så snart de begge havde sat sig ind i bilen og lukket dørene.

”Jeg ringer til Rose, og får hende til at se hvad hun kan finde om Casper Højbjerg.” sagde Assad og havde allerede sin mobil oppe af lommen.

Carl nikkede. Han startede bilen, og satte kursen mod hotellet. De fik nok ikke tid til at snakke om deres forhold lige nu, men de blev nødt til at tage et eller andet sted hen hvor de kunne diskutere den nye udvikling i sagen.

 

”Jeg forstår det bare ikke,” sagde Assad da han lidt senere afsluttede sin samtale med Rose. ”Hvis Casper havde noget med det her at gøre, hvorfor løj han så ikke og sagde at han ikke kendte drengen på billedet?”

Det var den længste sætning Assad havde sagt til Carl, siden de forlod deres hotelværelse tidligere. Det så ud til at Assad for sagens skyld havde valgt at lade som om at der ikke var problemer imellem dem. Så Carl valgte at gøre det samme.

”Måske er han uskyldig. Eller også vidste han at Ida ville kunne genkende navnet, selvom hun aldrig havde mødt Martin, og så tænkte han at det var mindre mistænksomt at vedkende sig fætteren.”

Assad nikkede eftertænksomt.

”Eller måske er manden bare idiot.” fortsatte Carl.

Det nåede Assad ikke at kommentere på, før Carls mobil ringede. Han fumlede lidt med at få den op af lommen med den ene hånd, mens han stadig styrede bilen med den anden. Uden tvivl et dårligt eksempel på sikker trafik, men det havde Carl ikke tid til at tænke over nu.

Dog nåede han ikke at accepteret opkaldet, før Assad havde taget den ud af hånden på ham.

”Fokusér på at køre bilen, Carl. Jeg nægter at dø inden vi har opklaret den her sag. Eller inden at vi to har haft en snak om det der skete tidligere.” sagde Assad mens han kiggede på displayet, og trykkede så godkend.

Carl sendte ham et blik, men kiggede hurtigt tilbage på vejen, for ikke at give Assad årsag til at kommentere yderligere på hans kørsel.

Okay, så Assad havde altså ikke tænkt sig helt at ignorere problemerne mellem dem. Fair nok. Han havde al ret til at være irriteret og såret.

Da Assad svarede på opkaldet kunne Carl forstå at det var Ida Lauritsen der havde ringet. Og jo længere ind i samtalen Assad kom, kunne Carl også forstå at der var noget galt. Særligt da Assad begyndte at indtaste en adresse på GPS’en.

”Ida er lige kommet hjem og har fundet huset tomt.” sagde Assad da han havde lagt på igen. ”Hun prøvede at ringe til Casper, men hans mobil lå i stuen. Hun var bange for at der var sket noget med Storm, men så kom naboen ind med ham. Casper havde afleveret ham og havde sagt at Ida havde været involveret i en bilulykke, så han var nødt til at tage på hospitalet med det samme. Hun troede på ham, for han virkede helt ude af den. Derfor var hun ret forvirret over at se Idas bil.”

Carl nikkede. Ikke ligefrem en uskyldig mands opførelse. Han drejede til højre, da GPS’en sagde det.

”Og hvor er vi så på vej hen nu?”

”Casper arbejder for et firma der hedder Fredericia Shipping. Og Ida sagde at hvis de normalt havde et skænderi, eller der på anden måde var noget der gik ham på, så tog han altid hen i den hal hvor han arbejdede nede på havnen. Så det var hendes bedste bud på hvor han kunne være taget hen for at få styr på tankerne.” svarede Assad.

Carl trykkede lidt mere på speederen. Det var ikke ligefrem betryggende at vide at en sikkert desperat mand, de nu havde alle grunde til at tro var involveret i mord, var på en havn. Hvor der var fyldt med mennesker han kunne skade, og fyldt med muligheder for at stikke af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undskyld at det har taget så lang tid med det her kapitel. Jeg har været virkelig ramt af eksamenstress her i januar. Men har næsten skrevet de sidste to kapitler færdigt, så de burde komme hurtigere ud :) Tak for at læse med, og for alle de dejlige kommentarer.


	7. Chapter 7

Tilsyneladende var Casper Højbjerg ikke så intelligent. Manden havde parkeret sin bil på parkeringspladsen der hørte til lagerhallen, hvor den var nem at få øje på. Men måske havde han ikke forventet at hans kone ville udlevere ham på den måde.

De store porte ind til halen var åbne, og der var masser af aktivitet. Det ville muligvis ikke blive så nemt at finde Casper, medmindre de fik noget hjælp. Selve området var kæmpe stort, og der var fyldt med containere og store maskiner. Der var et utal af steder Casper kunne befinde sig, hvis han ikke allerede var stukket af til søs.

Carl skimmede området for at se hvilken person der så ud til at have mest autoritet. Han fik øje på en mand der stod et godt stykke væk. Han skilte sig ud fra mængden af arbejdsmænd ved at have en blå hjelm på, mens de andre havde hvide hjelme. Derudover var han også dobbelt så tyk som mange af de andre der gik på pladsen, og hans store grå fuldskæg vidnede også om at han var ældre end de fleste.

”Kom.” sagde Carl, til Assad, og begyndte at gå hen mod manden.

Assad fulgte med. Mens de gik, fandt de begge to deres politiskilte frem.

Manden så dem komme på lang afstand. De skilte sig også selv meget ud fra mængden.

De præsenterede sig, og forklarede hvor de kom fra. Og han gjorde det samme. Hans navn var Henning Petersen, og han var tilsynsmand.

”Vi leder efter en der arbejder her, Casper Højbjerg. Har du set ham i dag?” spurgte Carl.

”Casper? Nej, han ringede i morges og sagde at han ikke kom på arbejde i dag fordi han skulle passe barn.” Henning fnyste. ”Sådan er det jo nu om dage, der skal manden fandeme også passe børnene når de er syge. Den gang mine børn var små var det deres mors job at–”

”Hans bil er her.” afbrød Carl.

Han havde hverken tid eller lyst til at høre om Hennings meninger om hvordan alt var bedre i de ’gode gamle dage’. Det var rigeligt hvordan manden ikke værdigede Assad et blik. Det sagde ligesom alt Carl havde brug for at vide om Henning Petersens verdenssyn.

”Nå, javel,” sagde Henning og kløede sig eftertænksomt i skægget.

Han kiggede lidt rundt, til han fik øje på en yngre mand der stod et stykke derfra.

”Hey, Pierre! Come over here!” råbte han.

Den unge mand reagerede ikke, så Henning råbte igen, denne gang lidt højere. Så kiggede manden over på dem, og forlod sit arbejde for at komme hen til dem.

”This is Pierre,” sagde Henning og gav den unge mand et hårdt klap på skulderen. ”He works with Casper, maybe he knows something. And now excuse me, I’ve to get back to work.”

Han forlod dem med den unge mand, der så spørgende på dem.

”Pierre?” spurgte Carl.

Manden rystede opgivende på hovedet. ”My name is Alain. But apparently he thinks that every Frenchman is named Pierre.” sagde han med stærk fransk accent og slet skjult irritation over Henning.

Carl nikkede forstående. Så Hennings racisme var altså ganske universel. Carl var ikke sikker på om det var betrykkende eller foruroligende. Nok det sidste. Med den attitude, hvorfor fanden havde Henning så valgt et arbejde der krævede at han var i kontakt med personer fra hele verden?

Carl havde lyst til at kysse Assad lige foran Henning. Bare for at se hvor mange alarmklokker det ville sætte i gang hos manden. Men eftersom ham og Assad ikke rigtigt var på talefod lige nu, kunne det nok ikke lade sig gøre.

”Jeg skal nok tage den her.” sagde Assad til Carl, inden han vendte sig mod Alain og præsenterede dem på fransk.

Alain så lettet ud over at få en forklaring på sit modersmål. Imens stod Carl og lod som om at han forstod hvad de snakkede om, selvom han kun forstod et par enkelte ord nu og da. Men det vigtigste fra samtalen fik han da fat i, hvilket var da Alain pegede over mod en hal der lå et stykke derfra. Den så ud til at have lidt store brandskader, og var i øjeblikket ikke i brug.

” – Merci.” sluttede Assad sin samtale med Alain.

Alain nikkede og vendte tilbage til sit arbejde.

”Lad mig gætte, Casper er ovre i den halvbrændte hal?” sagde Carl.

”Det var hans bedste bud i hvert fald. Selvom han ikke selv har nået at se Casper i dag.” svarede Assad.

”Okay, vi tjekker det ud.”

 

Da de kom tættere på lagerhallen, blev de mødt af lugten af brændt plastisk og træ. Assad forklarede at Alain havde sagt at det ikke var meget mere en måned siden at der var gået brænd i bygningen. Hvilket sikkert også var grunden til at der ikke var blevet gjort så meget ved det endnu.

De gik hen til en sidedør der var i bygningen, uden at lave unødig larm, og var begge klar til at trække deres pistol hvis det skulle blive nødvendigt. Døren der også havde lidt brandskader, så ud til at være blevet sparket op. Det kunne godt tyde på at Casper var der.

Indenfor var lugten endnu stærkere og der var halvmørkt. Strømmen var med stor sandsynlighed blevet slået fra efter branden. Ellers havde lamperne i loftet nok været udstyret med bevægelsescensorer. At lyset ikke virkede kunne både være en fordel og ulempe for dem. Det ville gøre det svære for Casper at opdage dem, men det ville også gøre det svære for dem at se noget.

I den side af bygningen som de var kommet ind af, var der flere døre der så ud til at lede ind til kontorer og andre mindre rum. Der var altså mange steder at Casper kunne gemme sig.

”Lad os dele os.” hviskede Carl. ”Så burde vi finde ham hurtigere.”

Hvis de var heldige, havde han ikke nogen idé om at de var kommet her for at lede efter ham.

Assad nikkede, og gik til højre. Så Carl gik til venstre.

 

Efter lidt tid kom Carl ind i et fælleskontor. Her var lugten af brand ikke så slem. Det så ikke ud til at branden havde skadet denne del af bygningen så meget. Rummet var så godt som intakt. Bortset fra den manglende strøm. Hvilket gjorde at rummet var ret mørkt. Med undtagelse af det svage lys der blev kastet ind gennem persiennerne der var trukket halvt ned, over de store vinduer i den ene side af rummet.

Udenfor kunne han høre lyden fra de mange maskiner og de travle arbejdere. Ingen ville kunne høre hvis der skete dem noget derinde, så måske burde han ringe efter forstærkning. Men på den anden side, var de endnu ikke sikre på om Casper overhovedet var i bygningen.

Så Carl fortsatte gennem fælleskontoret, ud i en lille gang. Her var der ingen vinduer, og derfor var der også meget mere mørkt. Fordi rummet var mere lukket var lydene udefra også mere dæmpede. Stilheden og mørket gjorde Carl mere opmærksom på sine omgivelser. Han bevægede sig langsomt gennem rummet, for hele tiden at være på vagt overfor den mindste bevægelse eller lyd.

Da stilheden pludselig blev afbrudt af høje lyde fra et sted i bygningen, hævede Carl instinktivt sin pistol. Hans puls steg. Assad havde fundet Casper, eller muligvis var det omvendt. Hvilket var det der bekymrede ham. Men at der ikke lød nogen pistolskud, tog han som et godt tegn. Men han bevægede sig alligevel hurtigere igennem gangen. Han var nødt til at finde dem. Så hurtigt som muligt.

 

Det næste rum Carl kom ind i var relativt lyst. Der var store ovenlysvinduer, der kastede masser af sollys ind i rummet. Han kiggede rundt, men så ingen tegn på liv. Det var tydeligvis en form for personalerum med et køkken og flere borde hvor man kunne sidde og snakke mens man spiste.

“Læg pistolen!”

Carl stoppede op, stadig med hævet pistol. Casper kom ind ad døren i den anden ende af rummet med Assad foran sig som et menneskeligt skjold. Casper havde en pistol hårdt presset mod Assads tinding. Tilsyneladende Assads egen tjenestepistol. Assad virkede en smule omtåget, og Carl lagde mærke til at han havde en smule blod løbende ned ad den anden side af hovedet. Casper måtte have nået at lavet et bagholdsangreb på ham og fået slået ham med noget tungt i hovedet. Hans arme så også ud til at være bundet på ryggen.

Carl kunne mærke panikken sprede sig i kroppen. Men han vidste at han havde brug for at holde hovedet koldt.

“Læg pistolen, sagde jeg!” råbte Casper.

Assad skar en grimasse da han blev råbt ind i hovedet.

Carl fjernede sin ene hånd fra pistolen og lagde den langsomt fra sig på gulvet.

“Spark den væk.” kommanderede Casper, og lavede et kast med hovedet i retningen af hvor han ville have Carl til at sparke pistolen hen.

Carl skubbede til pistolen med foden så den røg lidt over en meter væk.

“Måske kunne du så selv sænke pistolen fra min makkers hoved.” sagde Carl og prøvede fortsat at bevare roen.

Casper kiggede på Carl i hvad der føltes som en evighed. Hans blik sagde tydeligt at han overvejede om det var det bedste træk for ham. Carl brød ikke øjenkontakten, og til sidst sænkede Casper langsomt pistolen, dog stadig med et fast tag om den. Carl havde ikke lagt mærke til at han havde holdt vejret, men nu pustede han endelig ud. Han kunne se Assad også lavede et lettelsessuk.

“Tak.” sagde Carl stille.

Næste skridt ville være at få Assad helt i sikkerhed. Men Casper var tydeligvis ikke så dum at han bare sådan lige ville opgive sin vigtigste forhandlingsvare.

“Hvorfor kunne I ikke bare lade mig være?” spurgte Casper. Han lød vred og frustreret. ”Hvorfor kunne I ikke bare lade et 20 år gammelt mord være? Alle har det alligevel bedre uden Erik.”

Så han havde altså ikke engang tænkt sig at lade som om at han ikke var skyldig. En ringe trøst i den situation de stod i lige nu.

Carl vidste at han måtte svare varsomt for ikke at sætte Assad i større fare end han allerede var.

“Vi har kun gjort vores arbejde. Vi er her ikke for at skade dig, Casper.”

“Ikke skade mig?! I har tænkt jer at smide mig i fængsel.” Han lød endnu mere frustreret nu.

“Jeg kommer aldrig til at se mine børn igen. Jeg kommer aldrig til at se _Ida_ igen.” Hans stemme knækkede over da han sagde sin kones navn.

Carl vidste at det med al sandsynlighed var sandt. At Ida aldrig ville se den mand igen der havde myrdet hendes ungdoms kærlighed. Hun ville sikkert heller ikke lade sine børn omgås en morder, selvom han var deres far. Spørgsmålet var om de overhovedet selv ville det, når de blev gamle nok til selv at bestemme. Så vidt Carl havde forstået, var Storms storesøster kun et par år ældre end ham, så der ville gå mange år før de selv havde noget at skulle sige i den sag.

Men Carl blev alligevel nødt til at prøve at overbevise Casper om at der var håb for ham, hvordan skulle han ellers prøve at redde Assad? Han kastede et blik på Assad, og kunne se at han stadig så lidt omtåget ud, og vejede en smule med hovedet. Hans hoved måtte gøre ondt af helveds til.

”Der er ikke noget der er sikkert, Casper.” sagde Carl. ”Men hjælp mig, med at hjælpe dig selv. Lad Assad gå, okay? Han har det ikke godt. Det vil kun gøre det værre for dig hvis der sker ham noget.”

Casper så igen ud til at overveje sine muligheder. Så udstødte han en irriteret lyd, og gav slip på Assad, og skubbede ham lidt frem. Assad vaklede en smule, og Carl måtte stoppe sig selv fra at løbe hen for at holde ham.

”Sæt dig ned på knæ!” kommanderede Casper.

Assad gjorde som han fik besked på, uden et ord.

Det var ikke helt hvad Carl havde håbet på ville ske. Han var ikke glad for hvor let det stadig ville være for Casper at rette pistolen mod Assad. Men i det mindste tog de skridt i den rigtige retning.

”Er du okay, Assad?” spurgte Carl og prøvede for første gang siden de havde været på hotelværelset at fange Assads blik.

”Jeg har det fint.” svarede Assad, men kiggede bare ligefrem for sig. Nu var det dog ikke længere Carl han prøvede at ignorere. Men i stedet prøvede han tydeligvis at lukke af for den livstruende situation han var i.

”Godt, godt.” Carl nikkede og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod Casper. ”Du gør det rigtige, Casper.”

Casper trak vejret i små korte stød, som om han lige havde løbet en spurt. Han var fyldt op med adrenalin. Alle muskler i hans krop spændte. Farlig og utilregnelig, som et dyr trængt op i en krog.

“I forstår det ikke!” råbte han.

“Tag det roligt, Casper. Hvad er det vi ikke forstår?” spurgte Carl og tog hænderne en smule op i en bevægelse der skulle virke beroligende.

“Erik, han var ikke noget værd. Han var ikke andet end en forkælet sportsidiot der kun tænkte på sig selv.” Casper spyttede ordene ud.

Det var ikke det indtryk Carl havde fået af Erik Madsen mens han havde arbejdet med sagen. Nærmere at han var en ildsjæl der var engageret i sit lokalmiljø. En person der var højt elsket af venner og familie. Men Carl vidste bedre end at pointere det over for Casper, der tydeligvis havde set sig ond på Erik Madsen af en anden årsag. Og Carl var ret sikker på han allerede vidste hvilken.

“Var det derfor han ikke var god nok til Ida?”

Caspers blik, da Idas navn blev nævnt, sagde det hele.

”Hun så aldrig den side af Erik som jeg gjorde. Erik og mig, vi voksede op på samme vej. Han og hans venner, de var nogle bøller. Skød sten efter ænderne i damen, punkterede cykler og slog mig og de andre der var mindre end dem selv. Men Ida, hun så ham kun i skolen. Så kun hvordan han var den bedste til fodbold og atletik. Imens var jeg bare drengen fra parallelklassen hun aldrig så.”

Carl kunne se det for sig; hvordan det hun havde været benzin på det bål af had Casper allerede havde til Erik. At skulle se pigen han på afstand elskede, forelske sig i den dreng der altid havde mobbet ham.

”Hele vejen igennem folkeskolen, og hele vejen igennem gymnasiet. Hele tiden så jeg Ida gå ud med andre drenge, og jeg accepterede det. Fordi jeg bare ville have at hun skulle være glad.” fortsatte Casper. ”Men det knuste mit hjerte da hun i 3.g begyndte at gå ud med Erik. Jeg vidste at det kun ville være et spørgsmål om tid inden hans sande jeg kom op til overfladen. Jeg håbede at det kun ville være noget kort, men da de flyttede ind sammen, vidste jeg at jeg måtte gøre noget.”

”Så Erik måtte dø.” konstaterede Carl.

Det så ikke ud til at Casper nogensinde havde overvejet den mulighed at folk kunne ændre sig. At Erik måske med årene var blevet et bedre menneske.

”Du forstår det ikke! Jeg gjorde det alt sammen for hende, jeg gjorde det hele for Ida.” sagde Casper. ”Jeg har altid elsket hende. Ville du måske ikke gøre _alt_ for den du elskede mest her i verden?”

Carl kunne se desperationen i Caspers øjne for at blive valideret.

Så han nikkede. ”Jo, jeg ville gøre alt.”

Han prøvede at holde øjenkontakten med Casper, men et kort øjeblik flakkede hans blik til Assad, for at tjekke om manden han virkelig elskede mest, nu også stadig havde det nogenlunde. Assad sad stadig og kiggede på ingenting, men i det mindste var han stadig ved bevidsthed. Desværre så det ud til at Casper havde opdaget at Carl havde kigget på Assad.

”Ham?” spurgte Casper og pegede på Assad med pistolen.

Carl fik svedige håndflader og kunne mærke hvordan han begyndte at ryste på hænderne igen da han tog dem op for igen at berolige Casper.

”Casper, gør nu ikke noget du vil fortryde!” sagde Carl med en smule rysten i stemmen.

Endelig, for første gang i timevis, kiggede Assad direkte på Carl. Han så bekymret ud, ikke for sig selv, men for _Carl._ Som om at han var mere bekymret for hvilken effekt det kunne have på Carl, hvis der skete ham noget, end de konsekvenser det kunne have for ham selv.

Carl mødte hans blik med forpinte øjne. Det her måtte ikke blive sidste gang at han fik lov at se Assad i øjnene. Hvis han var skyld i at Assad blev skudt, ville han aldrig tilgive sig selv.

”Det er ham, er det ikke? Jeg kan se det på dig.” sagde Casper, og gik et skridt nærmere Assad, stadig med pistolen peget mod Assads hoved.

”Casper, jeg beder dig. Sænk pistolen.” sagde Carl og prøvede at bevare ro i stemmen.

”Svar mig!” råbte Casper.

Det gav et sæt i både Carl og Assad.

”Jo! Jo, det er! Det er ham.” svarede Carl så. Han tog en dyb indånding. ”Og derfor beder jeg dig, lad være med at gøre ham noget.”

Han var nødt til at fjerne blikket fra Assad igen. Han var ikke sikker på at han ville kunne fortsætte i et nogenlunde roligt stemmeleje hvis han blev ved med at se Assad i øjnene.

I stedet fokuserede han på Casper, og kunne se hvordan han begyndte at ryste på hånden der holdt pistolen. Carl var ikke sikker på om det var et godt eller dårligt tegn, og han kunne mærke hvordan hans hjerte hamrede afsted.

”Saml din pistol op igen.” sagde Casper så med dirrende stemme.

Da Carl tøvede, gentog Casper det mere kommanderende. Så Carl gik langsomt hen og samlede den op, mens han hele tiden holdt øje med om Casper lavede den mindste bevægelse. Carl kunne se hvordan Assad fulgte ham med øjnene.

”Skyd mig, eller jeg skyder ham.” sagde Casper så, og så igen ud til at have et mere fast tag om pistolen. ”Mit liv er alligevel slut. Uden min familie kan alt alligevel være ligegyldigt. Men inden jeg dør, vil jeg vide at jeg ikke er den eneste der var klar til at gøre alt for kærlighed.”

Carl kunne mærke at hans hjerte sprang et slag over. Han vidste ikke hvad han skulle gøre. Han overvejede at skyde Casper et sted hvor det ikke ville være dødeligt, men hvad hvis det ikke var godt nok? Manden havde tydeligvis et dødsønske. Så hvad hvis han ville skyde Assad, hvis han ikke fik sin vilje? Så måske var hans eneste mulighed at skyde Casper. Medmindre at han stadig kunne nå at tale Casper fra det. Han hævede pistolen mod Casper.

Så fik han en idé.

”Hvorfor skyder du så ikke mig i stedet?” spurgte Carl, dog stadig med pistolen hævet. ”Så kan du skyde dig selv bagefter.”

Casper så forvirret ud. Samtidig kunne Carl se at Assad skulle til at protestere.

Så Carl skyndte sig at fortsætte: ”Det ville vel være den ultimative ofring, ville det ikke?” han kiggede på Assad. ”At jeg ofrede mig, for den jeg elsker, men som jeg ved ikke elsker mig på samme måde. Fordi jeg ikke er det værd.”

Nu var det Assads tur til at se forvirret og forpint ud. Men endnu engang lod Carl ham ikke nå at sige noget, inden at han igen selv begyndte at tale. Denne gang henvendt til Casper.

”Du ved hvordan det er, gør du ikke, Casper? Hvordan det er at elske nogen med hele sit hjerte, men vide inderst inde at man aldrig vil være god nok, at man aldrig ville kunne give den anden person det de har brug for og fortjener.”

Carl så til mens Casper igen langsomt sænkede pistolen, fordi han ikke længere kunne holde den stille. Carl overvejede om det var nu at han skulle slå til, men følte at Assad stadig var for meget i fare til at tage chancen.

”Jeg ændrede mig for Ida.” sagde Casper med dirrende stemme og tåre i øjnene. ”Jeg begyndte at træne, fordi hun kunne lide fyre der gjorde det. Jeg begyndte at tage hobbyer op som jeg vidste hun kunne lide. Jeg prøvede at blive til den mand hun ønskede sig og som jeg vidste at hun fortjente!”

”Men det er svært, er det ikke Casper? Det er svært at blive en bedre mand, selv for den man elsker. Tro mig, jeg ville gerne hvis jeg kunne.”

Det var mærkeligt, men Carl følte at der var ting han længe gerne ville have sagt som han endelig kunne få ud, alle de ting han havde gemt på. Alle hans bekymringer. Men de virkede også alle sammen små og ubetydelige sammenlignet med den risiko som han stod overfor lige nu.

”Men _jeg_ gjorde det!” fastholdt Casper.

”Men hvor længe kan du blive ved med det? Se på mig, jeg ville gøre alt for Assad, men alligevel sårede jeg ham i dag. Du så det selv, da vi kom hjem til dig. Det var alt sammen min skyld. Og jeg ved at jeg vil komme til at gøre det igen, for det er sådan jeg er. Og jeg tror du er ligesom mig. Den eneste forskel på os to er at jeg indrømmer, at jeg vil komme til at begå fejl igen.”

Carl kunne se at hans ord tog hårdt på Casper. Hvordan de irriterede ham. Måske mindede det ham om at han hele tiden kunne træde forkert og ødelægge det hele.

”Jeg er ikke som dig.” sagde Casper koldt, og løftede pistolen for at rette den mod Carl.

Da Carl kunne se at Assad var uden for fare for at blive ramt, hvis Casper skød, skød Carl mod Caspers højre skulder. Han ramte ham, men af rent chok fik Casper også skudt mod Carl. Hvorefter han tabte pistolen.

”Carl!” råbte Assad panikslagen. Han kæmpede lidt for at komme på benene.

Kuglen ramte Carl i låret, og han kunne med det samme mærke smerterne og blodet der begyndte at løbe. Han knækkede lidt sammen, men blev stående da han kunne se at Casper skulle til at samle pistolen op igen.

”Bliv hvor du er, Casper!” råbte Carl. ”Hvis du virkelig gerne vil være den mand Ida fortjener, så indrøm hvad du har gjort og tag din staf for det.”

Casper så frustreret ud, men blev stående. Han holdt sig til sin sårede skulder, mens tårerne begyndte at trille ned ad kinderne på ham.

Mens Carl stadig holdt pistolen rettet mod Casper med den ene hånd, fik han fisket sin mobil op med den anden så han kunne ringe efter forstærkning. I mens kunne han mærke smerterne i låret tage til.

I mellemtiden var Assad kommet op og stå, og kom over til ham.

”Er du okay, Assad?” spurgte Carl da han havde afsluttet opkaldet. Han kiggede dog ikke væk fra Casper.

”Jeg har det fint, men Carl, dit ben –”

”Godt. Der er forstærkning på vej. Jeg beklager, men jeg kan ikke binde dig op før de kommer. Jeg lader ikke Casper ude af syne.” sagde Carl.

Assad nikkede. Han vidste at det alligevel ikke ville hjælpe at prøve at overbevise Carl om at gøre noget andet lige nu.

Carl holdt stadig blikket stift rettet mod manden der havde truet Assad på livet. Igen havde han øjenkontakt med Casper. Men al vrede og frustration var forsvundet fra hans blik. Tilbage var kun smerte og accept om nederlag.

 

Lige så snart der kom opbakning, der kunne tage Casper, fik Carl sinket sin pistol. Hans arme gjorde ondt, men det var intet imod hans lår. Men alt det var lige meget, det vigtigste for ham var at skynde sig og befri Assad.

Casper havde haft bundet ham med noget nylonsnor. Carl kunne se at de havde skåret ind i Assads håndled, fordi han havde prøvet at kæmpe sig ud af dem. Det ville komme til at svie et stykke tid. Men det var såret i hans hoved Carl var mest bekymret over.

”Assad, er du sikker på at du er okay?” spurgte Carl bekymret og inspicerede forsigtigt såret oppe ved Assads tinding.

”Jeg har det fint, Carl. Det er dig vi skal have på hospitalet. Du bløder ret meget fra dit ben.” sagde Assad og støttede Carl. ”Hvordan kan du overhovedet stadig stå oprejst?”

Carl skar en grimasse i smerte og kiggede så på Assad med et lidt forpint smil. Men samtidig var han fyldt op med lettelse over at han igen fik lov at se ind i de brune øjne han elskede så højt.

”Det var noget med at gøre alt for den man elskede mest?”

Assad lagde sin hånd på Carls kind, og rystede lidt på hovedet med tåre i øjnene. Så smilede han en smule. ”Hvad var det jeg sagde om at du skulle stoppe med at være så fandens overdramatisk?”

”Du ved godt at jeg aldrig rigtig hører efter.” sagde Carl med sammenbidte tænder og kunne mærke adrenalinen der havde holdt ham kørende, var ved at forsvinde. Han begyndte at finde det svært at holde sig oprejst.

”Er du stadig vred på mig?” spurgte han.

Han havde brug for at få svar nu. Hvad hvis han var ved at forbløde? Han havde det i hvert fald af helvedes til.

”Selvfølgelig er jeg ikke det, dit fjols. Du ved sgu da at jeg aldrig kan være vred på dig ret længe ad gangen.” sagde Assad.

Carl nikkede, tilfreds med svaret. Han kunne mærke at han begyndte at synke sammen.

”Carl!” sagde Assad med panik i stemmen og fik et mere fast greb i Carl for at han ikke skulle falde sammen. ”Kan vi få noget hjælp?!” råbte han til de andre betjente der var til stede.

”Der burde være en ambulance her om få sekunder.” sagde en kvindelig betjent der kom over og hjalp Assad med at holde Carl oppe.

Carls blik begyndte at blive sløret. Han lagde sin hånd på Assads kind, og prøvede at smile. ”Hvem er nu overdramatisk? Jeg har det fint…” de sidste ord nåede kun at komme ud som en mummelen inden han besvimede med sit hoved mod Assads skulder.


	8. Chapter 8

Allerede før han rigtigt vågnede kunne Carl mærke smerterne i låret. Han glippede med øjnene. Baseret på hvor hvidt rummet var, gættede han på at han var i et hospitalsværelse.

”Av, for satan…” mumlede han, da han igen mærkede et særligt slemt stik af smerte.

Så mærkede han en hånd over sin egen. Han kiggede til venstre og så Assad sidde der. Han havde fået syet såret i hovedet med fine små sting.

”Hej.” sagde Assad stille med et lille smil. ”Er du okay?”

”Ja, jeg har det fint.” mumlede Carl og tog Assads hånd rigtigt i sin. ”Hvad med dig?”  
”Bare en mild hjernerystelse. Jeg skal bare tage det med ro et par dage.”

”Godt.” sagde Carl og lukkede øjnene et øjeblik. Han følte sig utrolig træt. ”Hvor længe har jeg sovet?”

”Kun et par timer. Men du mistede en del blod.” sagde Assad og aede Carls hånd.

Det gav mening, i forhold til hvor træt han følte sig. Han kunne nemt ligge sig til at sove igen. Særligt med Assads beroligende berøring. Men der var nogle ting han havde brug for at få styr på.

”Hvad skete der med Casper?”

”Han er i forvaring. Han har vidst allerede kendt sig skyldig i mordet på Erik Madsen. Og politiet i Göteborg har fået fat i Martin. Martin fortalte med det samme det hele alligevel. Han havde tilsyneladende været præget af skyldfølelse i mange år. Han sagde at Casper fik ham overtalt til at hjælpe sig, fordi de begge to havde været udsat for mobning. Casper bildte Martin ind at det hele ville blive bedre hvis Erik forsvandt, at han ville få en ny fodboldtræner der ville stoppe mobningen. Så til festen fik Martin listet sovepiller i Caspers drinks. Det var planlagt så at han ville gå omkuld cirka omkring midnat.

På det tidspunkt vendte Martin og den anden dreng, Jonas Christensen tilbage. Jonas var en af Martins venner, som også var et offer for grov mobning. Han er siden flyttet til København, så jeg er sikker på dem hjemme på Gården også nok får fat i ham inden længe.

Men da drengene kom tilbage til festen, fik de i hvert fald slæbt Erik ud i en bil, mens alle andre havde for travlt med fyrværkeriet. Derefter tog Casper over. Han holdt Erik i live længe nok til at pillerne kom ud af hans system, det var derfor de ikke kunne ses på obduktionen. Det er muligvis også derfor der ikke blev fundet særlig meget alkohol i ham.”

Det var noget af en historie. De sidste timer af Erik Madsens liv måtte have været et mareridt. Casper havde sikkert ikke holdt igen med at fortælle ham om hvorfor det var at han tilsyneladende fortjente at dø.

Så kom Carl til at tænke på Ida Lauritzen, og hvordan hele hendes verden måtte være brudt sammen nu. At manden hun elskede, faren til hendes børn, var den der havde slået hendes ungdomskærlighed ihjel, ud af ren jalousi. Spørgsmålet var om de måske havde gjort mere skade end gavn.

”Vi har ødelagt en familie.” konstaterede Carl med blikket rettet mod loftet.

”Hey,” sagde Assad og gav Carls hånd et klem for at få hans opmærksomhed. Carl kiggede på ham. ”Vi fangede en morder, vi har givet en masse mennesker ro i sindet.”

”Ja, måske.” sagde Carl og vendte igen blikket mod loftet.

Han vidste Assad mente det godt, og at han også havde ret. Men Carl vidste også at tankerne om Ida Lauritzen og hendes børn ville komme til at tynge ham i lang tid. Men det var ikke det eneste.

”Jeg var ved at få dig slået ihjel.” Carl sank en klump og lukkede øjnene.

Han prøvede at trække vejret roligt. Han vidste at minderne om Casper med en pistol mod Assads hoved ville hjemsøge ham i endnu længere tid.

”Carl, se på mig,” sagde Assad og lagde sin hånd på hans kind.

Carl så over på ham, og Assad sendte ham et beroligende smil.

”Du var ikke skyld i noget af det der skete med mig, forstår du det? Det var Casper, ikke dig.” Assad snakkede langsomt. Han ville være sikker på at Carl opfangede hver en stavelse han sagde. Så fik han tåre i øjnene og hans stemme knækkede en smule: ”Det var sgu da mig der var ved at miste dig.”

Carl kunne mærke hvordan at tårerne også begyndte at hobe sig op i hans egne øjne. ”Tror du virkelig du kan slippe af med mig så nemt?” sagde han, for at se om han kunne løfte stemningen en smule.

Assad grinte kort og tørrede tårerne væk med bagsiden af sin hånd. Carl greb chancen for at gøre det samme, og besluttede sig for at det nok var bedst at skifte emne, inden de begge to for alvor begyndte at græde.

Carl rømmede sig. ”Så hvor er vi henne?”

Efter hans mening lignede alle hospitalsværelser hinanden.

”På Odenses Universitets Hospital.” svarede Assad og snøftede en enkelt gang.

”Så hvornår tror du de lader mig gå?” fortsatte Carl.

”De vil gerne lige have du bliver til i morgen. Men Rose er på vej herover.”

Carl så spørgende på ham. ”Rose?”

Var hun virkelig så bekymret for ham at hun ville komme hele vejen til Odense for at besøge ham?

”Ja,” sagde Assad og pegede på såret han havde. ”Jeg må helst ikke sove alene så længe jeg har hjernerystelse, så hun har lovet at komme over og holde øje med mig i nat. Vi har fået et hotelværelse ikke så langt herfra.”

Det gav bedre mening, hun kom på grund af Assad.

”Har jeg grund til at være jaloux?” spurgte Carl med et skævt smil.

Assad gengældte hans smil. ”Jeg kan godt blive her i nat hvis du vil have det.”

”Nej,” Carl rystede på hovedet ”Tag du hellere hen og få noget søvn, hvis du kan.”

”Jeg vil prøve. Og så kommer vi og henter dig i morgen. Rose har lovet at køre os hjem.”

Carl nikkede. Der ville gå noget tid inden han ville kunne køre bil igen, og Assad måtte selvfølgelig heller ikke så længe han havde hjernerystelse.

”Hvor meget har du fortalt Rose?” spurgte han.

”Hvad der skete i halen, sådan nogenlunde. Jeg har ikke sagt noget om os, det vil jeg lade dig om, når du er klar.”

Carl kiggede over på Assad med et spørgende blik. ”Når jeg er klar? Hvad med dig?”

Assad smilede til ham. ”Rose ved godt jeg er til mænd.”

”Virkelig?!” sagde Carl med oprigtig overraskelse. ”Hvor længe har hun vidste det? Hvorfor har du aldrig fortalt mig det?”

Assad rystede smilende på hovedet. ”Hvorfor tror du?”

Carl brummede noget utydeligt. Han havde selvfølgelig heller ikke selv drøftet den side af sig selv med Assad af åbenlyse årsager. Men alligevel følte han sig lidt udenfor. Assad havde haft en at drøfte det med, det havde han aldrig.

På den anden side, kunne han ikke undgå at se hvordan han nu nemt kunne tvære ud i Roses ansigt at han tydeligvis _var_ Assads type. Han smilede for sig selv ved tanken. Jo, han skulle nok sørge for at Rose hurtigt skulle få af vide at de var sammen. Han skulle bare finde det bedst mulige øjeblik til at overraske hende.

”Fint nok, jeg skal nok sige til når jeg er klar.” sagde han med et smil til Assad.

”Godt, og så skulle du måske se om du ikke kunne få noget mere søvn.” sagde Assad. ”Du ser træt ud.”

Carl kunne kun sige det samme om ham. Det havde været en lang dag, selv for dem.

Assad rejste sig, og gav Carl et kys på panden. Han lagde igen en hånd på Carls kind, og lavede en kærtegnende bevægelse.

”Vi ses i morgen.” sagde han og smilede. ”Jeg elsker dig.”

Carl var sikker på at hans hjerte sprang et slag over. Det var stadig så uvirkeligt at høre Assad sige de ord. Men den her gang forholdt han sig i det mindste i ro, og sagde ikke noget.

Men Assads smil blev bare mere kærligt da han kunne se forvirringen i Carls ansigt.

”Du skal ikke tro jeg har glemt alt det du sagde til Casper. Jeg ved ikke hvor meget af det du mente. Men du skal vide at jeg elsker dig, ligesom du er, lige meget hvor meget du nogle gange kan irritere mig. Og du må _aldrig_ tro at jeg ikke syntes du er god nok.”

Carl nikkede, og prøvede at blinke tårerne væk for at Assad ikke skulle se at han igen var ved at græde. Han sank en klump.

”Jeg elsker også dig.” hviskede han.

”Sov godt.” sagde Assad og aede Carls kind en sidste gang inden han gik.

Da døren lukkede efter ham. Tørrede Carl tårerne væk igen, men der blev ved med at komme flere. Nu var selv ikke han i tvivl om hvor meget Assad virkelig elskede ham.

 

”Så kommer jeg vel ikke til at se noget til jer de næste par dage, går jeg ud fra.” sagde Rose da de var kommet ud på den fynske motorvej.

”Jeg møder ind i morgen til normal tid, Assad bliver hjemme til han er kommet sig over sin hjernerystelse.” sagde Carl.

”Vel gør du ej.” protesterede Assad omme fra bagsædet.

Carl havde fået forsædet for at hans ben ikke skulle blive presset for meget sammen. Så såret efter skudepisoden kunne få mere ro.

”Om jeg sidder derhjemme med det her ben, eller om jeg sidder ved mit skrivebord, kan sgu da være et fedt. Der er alligevel en masse papirarbejde der skal ordnes nu hvor sagen er opklaret.” modargumenterede Carl.

”Men det kan fandeme godt vente en uge.” svarede Assad og lød irriteret. ”Rose, hvis han møder op i morgen, så ringer du til mig, og så kommer jeg personligt hen og henter ham.”

Carl vendte sig rundt i sædet for at kunne se Assad. På trods af at det gav et stik af smerte i låret. ”Så det gør du? Og hvad havde du så tænkt dig at –”

”Hey, hey! Drenge, stop!” sagde Rose. “Ingen af jer møder op i morgen, slut. Jeg lukker ingen af jer ind før tidligst på mandag.”

Carl vendte sig om igen, og kiggede over på Rose. Det ville ikke engang undre ham om hun kunne finde på at skifte låsen bare for at holde ord.

Lige meget, det ville sikkert også være godt for benet hvis det fik lov at hvile lidt. Desuden kunne han måske overtale Assad til at komme over, så kunne de måske tage sig lidt af hinanden.

”Godt, så er vi enige.” konkluderede Rose efter at ingen af mændene havde sagt mere. ”Så kører jeg bare jer begge to hjem nu.”

Carl fik et knæ i ryggen, og han måtte tage sig selv i ikke at komme med en irriteret kommentar.

”Faktisk,” sagde han ”Så snakkede Assad og jeg om at vi alle tre kunne tage hen til mig og få noget mad sammen. Som tak for at du ville hente os.”

Rose lyste med det samme op over invitationen. ”Ej, hvor hyggeligt!”

Det havde været Assads idé, men Carl måtte indrømme at Rose fortjente lidt anerkendelse. Hun havde virkelig taget en stor del af læsset derhjemme i København mens de havde været i Fredericia.

”Skal vi så ikke bestille pizza?” foreslog Rose.

Hverken Carl eller Assad havde noget at indvende mod det. De ville bare gerne gøre hende glad.

 

Rose havde sat Carl og Assad af hjemme hos Carl, og var derefter kørt hen for at hente deres pizzaer de havde bestilt på vejen.

Efter at de havde sat tallerkner frem, kiggede Carl over på Assad der stod lænet op ad køkkenbordet. Måske var det allerede nu at han havde muligheden for at give Rose den overraskelse. Han smilede smørret til Assad, tid til at have det lidt sjovt.

”Hvad?” sagde Assad med en panderynken og armene over kors. Han kunne tydeligvis se at Carl var ude på et eller andet.

Carl kom med lidt besvær hen til ham. ”Jeg fik aldrig af vide hvad du havde tænkt at stille op med mig hvis du var tvunget til at hente mig over på Gården i morgen.”  
Assad kiggede bare på ham med et løftet øjenbryn, og ventede tydeligvis på at han skulle fortsætte. Han tog om bordkanten for at give Carl plads til at komme tættere på.

Carl tog imod indbydelsen, og gik tættere på og lagde sine hænder på hans hofter. ”Hvad ville du havde gjort for at holde mig væk fra arbejdet, hm?” Carl lænede sig frem og hviskede i hans øre: ”Hvad ville du havde gjort, Assad?”

”Carl, hvad har du gang i? Rose kommer tilbage lige om lidt.” svarede Assad med et opgivende smil.

”Det er jeg fuldt ud bevidst om. Og jeg tror jeg er rimelig klar til at hun får af vide at vi to er sammen.” hviskede Carl, og kørte den ene af sine hænder ind under Assads trøje.

Assad tog Carls hage, og fik hans opmærksomhed. ”Så du mener den bedste måde at lade hende få det af vide på, er bare at lade hende tage os på fersk gerning?”

”Hvorfor ikke?” svarede Carl. ”Jeg ville godt se overraskelsen i hendes ansigt.”

Assad rystede opgivende på hovedet, men sagde ikke noget da Carl begyndte at kysse ham, og køre sine hænder mere ind under hans trøje. Det var først da Carl pressede sig selv mere ind mod ham, at Assad brød deres kys og kiggede på Carl.

”Og lige præcis hvor meget havde du tænkt dig at hun skulle se?” spurgte Assad.

Carl kunne godt selv mærke at han var ved at bevæge sig ind på farlig grund, men det var svært at stoppe nu han var kommet i gang, og en del af han ville virkelig også stadig gerne have at Rose skulle se lige præcis hvor meget Assad ville have ham.

”Jeg prøver virkelig at holde igen.” svarede Carl.

”Det har jeg svært ved at tro på.”

”Hvis ikke det var fordi Rose var på vej, ville jeg have bedt dig om at tage mig lige her på stedet.” hviskede Carl mod Assads læber.  
Assad lukkede øjnene ”Mm, du er streng lige nu, det ved du godt ikke?”

Carl smilede og kyssede Assad igen. Nu kunne han høre Rose var på trapperne. Så, nu skulle hun få sig en overraskelse hun sent ville glemme, det var han sikker på.

”Så er der pizza.” erklærede Rose da hun kom ind i køkkenet, med tre pizzabakker. Så så hun Carl og Assad der stadig var dybt i et kys. ”Eller jeg forstyrrer måske midt i noget?”

Carl slap Assad, og vendte sig mod hende. Hvorfor smilede hun sådan? Hvorfor lød hun overrasket men ikke chokeret? Han rynkede brynene.

”Så hvor længe har det her stået på?” spurgte Rose og lød ivrig for at høre mere.

Hun satte pizzaæskerne på køkkenbordet, og lænede sig ind over bordet, med armene over kors på bordfladen, klar på at høre mere. Hun var et stort smil.

Carl var stadig forvirret. ”Hvad blev der af, ’jeg kunne aldrig forestille mig jer to sammen?’”

Nu så Rose endnu mere overrasket ud, hun lagde hovedet lidt på skrå for at få øjenkontakt med Assad, der stadig stod halvt bag Carl.

”Rose, kan vi få et øjeblik?” spurgte Assad.

”Ja, helt sikkert. Jeg går bare ud i bilen og venter.” sagde Rose og var allerede på vej hen mod døren igen. Hun virkede pludselig ivrig for at komme ud.

”Undskyld, men hvad sker der?” spurgte Carl og vendte igen opmærksomheden mod Assad.

Assad så en smule forlegen ud. ”Rose har vidst det i noget tid.”

Carl rynkede brynene. ”Vi har været sammen i knap to døgn.”

Assad kløede sig i nakken. ”Jeg mener, at jeg havde følelser for dig. Hun kunne ligesom lidt gætte det på den måde jeg snakkede om dig på.”

Carl vidste ikke hvad han skulle sige. Indtil han kom i tanke om at det måtte betyde at det Rose havde sagt forleden i kælderen slet ikke gav mening.

”Vent,” sagde Carl en smule frustreret ”Det betyder at alt det hun sagde forleden i kælderen bare var et stunt? Bare for at irritere mig?”

Assad rystede på hovedet. ”Ikke for at irritere dig. For at beskytte mig. Jeg troede ligesom ikke at du kunne lide mig, i hvert fald ikke på den måde. Så hun prøvede at joke med det. Hun havde jo ikke regnet med at det ville påvirke dig sådan.”

Carl kunne mærke hvordan frustrationerne forsvandt. I stedet følte han den dårlige samvittighed komme krybende tilbage, fra al den tid han havde skubbet Assad fra sig. Hvor anderledes kunne alt ikke have været hvis han havde åbnet op noget før?

”Undskyld.” sagde Carl lavmælt. ”Undskyld, at jeg var så længe om at indse det.”

Assad smilede. ”Det er okay.”

Carl ville gerne løfte stemningen igen, så han sagde: ”Så, det betyder at hele den der liste du nævnte gælder mig? Også at du syntes jeg har en god røv?”

Assads smil blev til et grin og han nikkede. ”Ja, helt bestemt. Og nu vil jeg hente Rose inden hun bliver bekymret.”

Han gav Carl et klap bagi da han gik forbi.

Carl smilede for sig selv. Hvornår var hans liv begyndt at blive så godt?

 

Det blev til nogle hyggelige timer, med hele Afdeling Q samlet om pizza. Mere end Carl havde forventet, men det var kun en dejlig overraskelse. Men da de så endelige blev enige om at bryde op, lovede Rose at køre Assad hjem, så han kunne hente hvad han skulle bruge inden han kom tilbage til Carls hus.

Carl sad ved køkkenbordet og ventede på at Rose skulle komme tilbage og sætte Assad af, da han hørte at hoveddøren blev åbnet og sko der blev sparket af i gangen. Det kunne kun være Jesper.

Carl havde allerede dagen før ringet til drengen for at fortælle ham at han var kommet til skade, men at det ikke var noget livsfarligt. Han vidste at Jesper trods alt bekymrede sig så meget for ham, at han gerne ville have sådan noget af vide. Men nu var der andre ting som Carl følte at han lige måtte snakke med Jesper om, som han vidste måtte gøres ansigt til ansigt.

”Hey, Jesper, kom lige ud i køkkenet!” råbte Carl, inden drengen kunne nå at få en chance for at smutte op på sit værelse.

”Har du brug for hjælp med noget?” spurgte Jesper da han kom ud i køkkenet, han havde skoletasken over den ene skulder og kiggede med det samme på Carls ben.

”Nej, nej. Der er bare lige noget jeg ville fortælle, ikke noget alvorligt, bare rolig.” Carl tøvede lidt, han vidste ikke helt hvordan han skulle sige det, så i stedet sagde han: ”Der er pizza i køleskabet.”

”Var det alt?” spurgte Jesper og så ekstra teenageirriteret ud. Han følte tydeligvis at Carl spildte hans tid.

”Assad kommer senere.” fortsatte Carl.

”Okay.” Jesper trak på skulderne.

”Generelt kommer Assad nok til at tilbringe mere tid her fremover.”

Igen var Jespers eneste reaktion et skuldertræk og et ”Okay.”

Det var tilsyneladende ikke noget der så ud til at påvirke drengen synderligt, men Carl havde svært ved direkte at sige at ham og Assad var sammen nu. Hvad var de overhovedet? Datede de? Var de kærester? Der var kun gået ganske få dage jo. Alligevel kunne Carl ikke gå og bruge tid på at skjule det for Jesper.

”Og han kommer til at sove her. Hos mig.” sagde Carl så.

Denne gang så han en smule oprigtig overraskelse hos Jesper, denne oplysning kunne tilsyneladende ikke klares med et skuldertræk og et ’okay’. I stedet kiggede han bare på Carl et langt øjeblik.

Før der endelig kom en reaktion: ”Tager du fucking pis på mig?”

”Hvis det er et problem for dig, kan du flytte hjem til din mor.” svarede Carl prompte.

Den kommentar fik drengen til at se endnu mere overrasket ud.

”Hvad? Hvorfor fanden skulle jeg have et problem med det? Jeg er da ligeglad om du er biseksuel, eller hvad du er, en af mine bedste venner er bi. Jeg kan bare ikke fatte at du rent faktisk har kunne score Assad.” han rystede chokeret på hovedet.

Nu var det Carls tur til at se overrasket ud.

”Jeg mener, du er godt klar over at det er en total overscoring fra din side, ikke?” fortsatte Jesper med et drilsk smil.

Man skulle næsten tro den lille orm var i ledtog med Rose. Men Carl gengældte alligevel smilet.

”Jo, det ved jeg godt.”

”Men, hey, helt oprigtigt, så er jeg glad på dine vegne.” sagde Jesper. Det lignede at han var lettere utilpas ved at sige den form for pæne ord til sin stedfar. ”Assad er cool nok.”

”Øhm. Tak, Jesper.” sagde Carl.

Han var selv en smule forvirret over den pludselige dybe samtale som han havde med drengen. Det var langt uden for deres normale samtaleemner.

Jesper nikkede bare kort, og gik så over til køleskabet for at tage den pizza Carl havde lovet ham at der ville være.

”Bare hold ham væk fra mit værelse.” sagde Jesper da han forsvandt ud af køkkenet med pizzabakken i hånden.

”Jeg skal prøve.” svarede Carl.

Den samtale var gået bedre end han havde turde håbe på.

 

Det havde gjort pisse ondt at komme op ad trappen, og det ville det sikkert gøre i lang tid endnu. Derfor sukkede Carl af lettelse da han fik sat sig på sengekanten. Det skulle blive godt at få sovet en god lang nats søvn.

Døren til soveværelset blev åbnet, og Assad kom ind. Carl smilede. Tanken om at han skulle sove sammen med Assad gjorde kun tanken om en lang nat i sin egen seng bedre.

Assad kiggede lidt rundt i rummet, ikke at Carls soveværelse var noget specielt. Men det var sikkert efterhånden et af de eneste rum i huset han endnu ikke havde været i.

”Jeg støtte lige på Jesper, han virkede ikke overrasket over at jeg var her så sent, har du snakket med ham?” spurgte Assad mens han gik over til sengen.

”Ja, han har givet os sin velsignelse.” svarede Carl mens han med lidt besvær fik lagt sig ned.

”Har du meget ondt?” spurgte Assad og stoppede op. ”Skal jeg hente noget smertestillende?”

”Nej, du skal bare komme herned.” sagde Carl, og vente sig om på siden, så han kunne se over på Assad. Heldigvis lå han ikke på venstre ben, som var der hvor han var blevet skudt.

Assad gjorde som han fik besked på, og vendte sig også så han lå med ansigtet mod Carl.

”Hvad med dig?” spurgte Carl ”Hvordan har hovedet det?”

”Jeg har lidt hovedpine, men det er ikke så slemt. Det var værre for en times tid siden.”

Hvorfor havde han ikke sagt noget? Og så kom han her og snakkede om smertestillende, han havde garanteret ikke engang selv taget så meget som en Panodil.

”Har du så selv husket at tage noget smertestillende, skat?” spurgte Carl.

”Skat?” spurgte Assad med et smil.

Det var først dér Carl faktisk kom til at tænke over hvad han lige havde sagt. Han blev en smule varm i kinderne. Var det virkelig der han var på vej hen nu, kælenavne?

”Assad! Jeg sagde tydeligvis Assad.” sagde han.

”Så siger vi det.” svarede Assad grinende og kyssede ham.

På den anden side, hvis belønningen var sådan et blidt kys, så skulle han da nok til at gøre det noget mere fremover.

”Men altså, hvis du insisterer, kan jeg da godt kalde dig skat.” sagde han så, og rykkede lidt tættere på Assad og lagde sin hånd på hans brystkasse.

”Det lyder godt.” svarede Assad. Carl kunne næsten høre smilet i hans stemme.

”Jeg elsker dig.” hviskede Carl.

For hver gang han sagde det, blev det nemmere og nemmere. Hvilken lettelse det var endelig at være i stand til at være helt åben overfor Assad omkring hvordan han følte for ham. Det gav Carl en ny form for ro i sindet. Nu var der for alvor ikke længere noget usagt imellem dem.

”Jeg elsker også dig.” svarede Assad og trak Carl tættere ind til sig.

Carl lukkede øjnene med et smil. Han kunne godt vænne sig til at ligge sig til at sove sådan hver aften.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil bare lige kort sige tak til alle der har læst med helt til slutningen.
> 
> Historien blev noget længere end jeg først havde planlagt, men det er så længe siden at jeg har skrevet fiktion at jeg bare ikke kunne stoppe igen da jeg først kom igang (beklager stave- og grammatikfejl, retskrivning har aldrig været min stærke side).   
> Det var så skønt at have noget at slappe af med mellem al den eksamenslæsning der har været her i vinter. Og jeg har virkelig haft sjov med at skrive den her.
> 
> Så jeg håber at I også havde sjov med at læse den :)
> 
> Og til allersidst, endnu engang tak for kommentarer og kudos, det er altid dejligt :)


End file.
